Colours of Our Hair
by imagine.believe
Summary: In a strict world where majority is dark-haired, Reine is at odds with her pink hair. On her first day in high school, she is dragged away for detention for having 'dyed' her hair. That is when she meets Neil, a blond who, rumour has it, keeps getting into fights outside the school. Will these two misunderstood people understand each other?
1. First Meeting

_This is going to be my first solo story, and if you are familiar with a fanfiction called "The Twin's Arc", yep, it's the very same Reine Kreiss here._

_Reine and Gwen are twins of Jack and Lyla from Hero of Leaf Valley, and they have Lyla's pink hair._

* * *

Reine

"My hair is really pink!" I insist to no avail. The teacher grabs my hair and literally drags me away from the assembly ground.

Okay, I know this is kind of hard to believe, but I get this hair from my mom.

The teacher led me to a room where another boy is already sitting, waiting. His hair is golden blond, "Haven't dyed your hair back, Forrester?"

"I told you, this is my real hair colour."

Well, I see a kindred soul there.

"We can't confirm that, though," the teacher replies sarcastically before motions to me to sit down near him.

"Reine Kreiss," he begins, "You said this is your natural hair, but your twin's is brown. How do you explain that?"

Gwen had dyed her hair dark brown to avoid this kind of trouble, but if I tell the teacher, it'll either drag me into deeper trouble for (supposedly) lying or Gwen into trouble for dying her hair. I don't want either one of it, so I keep my mouth shut.

"You can't, right?! Don't give me this kind of lie!"

At the end, both of us are told to stand at the middle of the field with two buckets full of water. Useless punishment. As we are standing under the sun, suddenly the guy called 'Forrester' leans in to me, and our faces grow closer.

From this distance, I can see his intense violet eyes clearly and the cuts on his jawline.

"W-what?"

He then pulls back and returns to his spot without saying anything else.

What a weirdo!

A moment later, Felicity, my friend from middle high school, runs towards me. "Reine! Gwen fainted!"

What?!

"She's in the infirmary now."

Shit. I want to see Gwen, but...

Much to my surprise, Forrester extends his hand to me, "Give me that." He said, "Besides, your hair is not dyed, right?"

How does he know that? Why does he believe me? Is it because his blond hair is natural? But, pink looks way more artificial than blond...

However, Gwen is my top priority now. I hand him my buckets, mutter a quick thanks, and run to the infirmary.

I don't even bother to ask his name.

* * *

Neil

One year ago, on my way to the new student acceptance ceremony, a guy was bullied by students from other school. I defended him, putting a good use to my karate skill, but the school thought I was getting into trouble just because I was blond.

Blond hair.

This was the only thing my father had left me with before he went away with someone else, driving my mother into depression.

She passed away just before I entered high school.

The school keeps pestering me to dye my hair brown, but I need the money to more crucial things such as food and paying off debts from my mother's medical bills. Not that I want to keep that man's hair.

When the pink-haired girl comes in, she vehemently denies the accusation of having her hair dyed pink. She must have good reason to do that; however, when the teacher brings her twin's name and the fact that her hair is brown, she suddenly falls silent.

That's why I decide to see with my own eyes.

Her eyelashes are pink.

"Reine! Gwen fainted! She's in the infirmary now..."

This Reine girl looks like she wants to see her sister so badly.

"Give me that," I eventually tell her.

She looks hesitant, but after some moments she does hand her buckets over to me and runs into the building after thanking me quickly.

There is no need for another person being misunderstood just because of hair colour, right?

* * *

_How was it? I hope you guys like it! Please give me rate and reviews so I can make it better next time ^^_

_Thanks! ^^_


	2. In the Rain, First Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Reine

Apparently that Forrester guy, Neil Forrester, has made a name for himself as a troublemaker, constantly getting into fights outside the school. Despite the injuries sometimes he has appeared with in the mornings, I have never seen him being in a fight except for sparring sessions in karate club. And I have to admit that he's good.

"Aren't you the new girl?"

I turn to the voice and find a guy with clear blue eyes is smiling at me. His hair is blond, but of a darker shade than Neil. "Rod Braxton, I'm the male captain for this club."

"Reine Kreiss," I introduce myself.

He smiles, "Ms Swann told me about you, saying that your pink hair is nice."

Ms Swann has happily accepted me as a member, especially after I told her I'm not totally new to karate, having attained my black belt last year. She, like Forrester, leans in to me.

"Your eyelashes are pink," she remarked. "I heard about that silly misunderstanding on your first day."

With that, I'm officially a member of karate club while Gwen joins the art club to further her passion for drawing.

It's raining cats and dogs when the training is over, and since there is no art club meeting today, I'll be going home on my own. Thank God I've brought my umbrella.

On my way back, I can hear sound of fighting. My heart races as I run to the source of the noise and can see a glimpse of golden hair a few metres away.

True enough, it's Neil Forrester. He's fighting three guys all alone.

So the rumours are true, after all.

He manages to fend them off rather effortlessly despite his disadvantage at number. After those people run away, he turns around and crouches down. What's he doing?

I take a few more steps to notice a small dog that is lying on the road. Neil takes off his blazer and wraps it around the dog, before lifting it gently into his arms. He doesn't bother the rain that falls to his head; all of his attention is focused on the dog.

Don't tell me...

He is about to leave when suddenly I have the courage to call him. "Forrester!"

He turns and seems to be shocked to see me.

I quickly run over to him and place the umbrella over his head. "You're gonna catch cold that way!"

His eyes widened in surprise. Why? I'm just doing any sensible person would, right?

* * *

Neil

After two days, the dog seems to regain his stamina and his injuries are healing well. Not having the heart to throw him away to the streets, I decide to take him in and give him a name Pochi. Living alone has its own benefits, so it seems.

"Well, I can't afford expensive dog food," I tell him as I pat his head. "I'll share you whatever I eat, okay?"

He lets out his tongue in excitement. Okay, I take it as an agreement.

Since my first day, I was labelled as troublemakers, and that word spread to troublemakers from other schools, who then looked for me to create real troubles. Up until now, I fight back so that I won't end up in hospital, but that just keeps the rumour spreading around.

Oh, well. As long as I'm still alive.

Ms Swann, unlike most teachers, believed in my words. She had accepted me into karate club (although I don't feel like joining at first after getting my 3rd Dan) and saved me from expulsion once.

"You don't have the eyes of a jerk." She had told me when we met for the first time as she leaned in, "and besides, your eyelashes are blond."

"Huh?"

"What kind of person bothers to dye their eyelashes?"

My head then finds its way to Reine Kreiss, the strange pink-haired girl who put her umbrella over my head that day and walked with me back to my place to ensure that I wouldn't be soaked in rain.

Hasn't she heard what they said about me? Why isn't she repulsed by it?

* * *

Reine

I'm wandering aimlessly around the neighbourhood eating my potato chips when suddenly a dog comes up to me and sticks out its tongue, staring at my potato chips.

"You want some?" I ask, offering him one piece of chips.

The dog immediately jumps and snatch the chips.

I pet his head, "Aren't you smart?" I coo gently.

The dog wags its tail in excitement.

"Pochi!"

Huh? That voice?

I look up and see him runs up towards us. Oh, yeah, he lives around here.

"Forrester?"

"Kreiss?" He seems to be equally surprised. I look again at the dog he calls Pochi who is now licking my leg as if asking for another chip: does this mean...

"Is this the dog from the other time?"

He nods.

Whoa, so he has a soft spot for animal? I should've guessed, shouldn't I?

I smile, "Animal lover, aren't you?"

"Shut up." He says, "It appears he takes a liking on you."

"It was only a potato chip."

"Cheapskate," he murmurs as he gazes at his dog.

I take Pochi into my arms and he licks my cheeks. I can't suppress my laugh by this time, "It tickles."

I walk over and hand Pochi back to Forrester, but it seems to be reluctant to leave me. Forrester looks at Pochi with I-knew-it look.

"Oh well, might as well have a little walk with you guys."

Again, Forrester seems to be surprised at my course of action. Why? His dog won't leave me, so I'll just walk with them until Pochi is content to return to his master. Isn't it the most sensible thing to do?

* * *

Neil

Her actions never cease to surprise me. She can just lightly say she would walk with me (darn you, Pochi) as she carries Pochi as if he is her child.

Pochi is a male, after all: a potato chip and a cute girl are all it takes to steal his heart.

Wait, did I just say she's cute?

Oh well, she is cute... in a strange way. I mean, I've never seen someone with pink hair and is fiercely proud of it like she does.

Now that we're walking side by side, I can smell her cherry blossom perfume. I guess it fits nicely to her appearance.

Wait, why am I complimenting her?

No, no, no—wait, I lost track of my own mind.

Shit. What's going on with me?

"Oh, that escalates quickly, Neil!"

I look up and see Rod and Yuri walking from opposite side. "We're not on a date. Besides, you're the one to talk, Rod," I reply, glancing at his companion.

Rod laughs, "No, no, no, this is just a favour for a childhood friend. You see, she needs to buy her art supplies."

Yeah, sure Rod. I know you've liked her for God-knows-how-long.

"Are you Reine?" Yuri asks curiously.

"Huh? How do you know about me?"

Yuri smiles warmly. "Gwen talks a bit about you." She then introduces herself, "I'm Yuri Hasegawa. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Reine replies cheerfully as she takes her hand.

"You are in the same club with these guys, I presume?"

"Yup!" she replies, "I'm made from quite a different material from my sister."

Yuri smiles, "Both of you have good eyes, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen has an eye to discern good artworks. You, on the other hand..." she glances at me, "have a good eye to discern people's hearts."

What is she talking about?

* * *

_Don't you think Pochi is kind of a good matchmaker? :p_


	3. A Favour to Ask

_I hope you enjoy reading the story so far~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon._

* * *

Reine

One morning, Felicity comes into my class and approaches me. Her appearance attracts a lot of attention in my class, especially among the guys. "Reine, you're in karate, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I ask you a favour..."

"Depends whether it's doable or not."

Felicity seems to be rather scared.

"A stalker?" Well, Felicity is very cute; I know some guys in my class secretly like her, and Gwen told me once many guys in her class asked for Felicity's number since she's in the art club too.

"N—no..."

"Oh, good." I ask again, "Then, what is it?"

"Can you... introduce me to Neil Forrester?"

Whoa. That's a surprise. I never knew she's into Forrester's kind of guy. But I have to admit he's kinda cool, too, especially during that rain with Pochi: the way he gently picked Pochi into his arms wouldn't leave my mind... he's so... different.

Okay, I'm rambling.

"It's for art project."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I have to make a sketch on him."

"Oh, okay." I reply. "Just follow me to the club after school today."

She seems reluctant. "W—why...?"

"Huh? To meet him, of course!"

"No, I mean, why aren't you scared of him? Is it because you can defend yourself?" she asks in low voice. "You know what they said..."

Her words somehow stir the emotions inside my heart. I stand up as a bang is heard when I hit my table rather hard. In my head, the gentleness with which he took Pochi keeps replaying itself. Someone who doesn't have the heart to throw a stray dog back to the road surely can't be that brutal. "Have you... ever seen him in a fight with gangsters?"

"N—no..."

"Then, what is there to be scared of?"

I walk out from my class when I notice Ms Swann is about to open the door, "Reine, can you follow me?"

Not willing to go back into the class, I nod. She leads us to the rooftop.

"So?" I ask.

"I heard what you said earlier in your class."

"So, what?" I ask back. "Isn't it right? I mean, you can't judge someone just based on what people say! How could..."

"You don't know how powerful words can be. You can't take back what you've said nor can you completely forget what people had said." Ms Swann interjects calmly. "Forrester is enough proof for it."

Then I remember his golden hair. People do think light-coloured hair is a signature of gangster since many gang members bleach their hair. His golden hair indeed falls into that category.

"It's his natural hair! His eyelashes are—"

"How many people bothered to look closely at him?" she asks. "By this time, how many people dare to look closely at him?"

She has a point there.

"But, Reine, you are different." She continues, "You look right into his eyes without any fear."

"No, it was him who look into my eyes the first time we met."

"But you weren't afraid of him. Even after you heard rumours about him."

"I was just... doing what I think is the most sensible thing to do."

She smiles. "Thank you for being so sensible, then."

"I just wish... others can see him differently, too." I tell her honestly.

Then I remember Felicity's request. If Felicity can see that other side of him, maybe... just maybe. If Felicity can truly understand Forrester... maybe that would be the first step I need to make them realise that Forrester is much nicer than he lets on.

Well, I've got to give it a shot.

* * *

Neil

"Yo! It seems to me you've been getting closer to that junior!" Rod suddenly says out of the blue as we're walking to the training room.

"Pochi likes her and he drags me along for a walk every Saturday."

Since that Saturday, we do meet up on that spot just so that Pochi can walk with her. Mark my word: Pochi.

"That doesn't really answer my question," Rod replies. "Are you sure it's only Pochi that has taken a liking on her?"

His words somehow tug a string in my heart. "Pochi likes her."

I feel foolish now.

"Then, why don't you just leave Pochi with her for a walk instead of tagging along?"

"I was thinking of doing that, too..." I admit, "but... darn it!"

"You've got similar taste with your dog when girls are concerned, isn't it?" he asks teasingly. "Like dog, like master."

"Nonsense!"

Rod laughs. "She is a nice girl. A bit unpredictable, but nice." He continues, "Iroha told me she's quite a good karateka as well."

I have seen her practice a few times by now, and I have to admit that her strength is remarkable. She even surpasses Iroha, the current female captain, in terms of raw strength.

When we open the door to the training hall, I can see Reine is waiting inside with a girl I've never seen before. "Hey, you're early!" Rod says.

Reine approaches us with that girl, who has a pair of large blue eyes. "I have a favour to ask you, Forrester."

She then glances at that girl who doesn't even dare to look up. "P—please be my model!"

Huh? What other nonsense is this?!

"Oh, you must be from art club," Rod says. "Yuri asked me to be her model. It's for your term project, right?"

She nods slowly.

"I don't even know you." I reply, "Go away."

It's much easier to push people away, especially those who are easily scared like her.

"But..."

"Her name's Felicity Fressier." Reine says, "Felicity, this is Neil Forrester."

What is she doing?

"Now you know her name. Why don't you just be a good guy and help her out?"

"Who are you ordering me around?"

Reine glares at me with her fierce green eyes. Her gaze is always strong and unbending; something that I haven't found in others since I came to this school.

I sigh long. "This is troublesome." I eventually say, "Just do whatever you want."

Reine smiles. "I know you're nicer than you look."

I let out another sigh. She's so troublesome.

* * *

_Will Reine succeed in changing others' perception of Neil?_

_Oh yeah, a poll: what do you think is the answer for Rod question: "Are you sure it's only Pochi that has taken a liking on her?" :p_

_Stay tuned to find out more! Please do give rate and reviews to this story ^^_


	4. Fever

Reine

Since that day, Felicity often follows Neil around the school like a chick. She often shows up to club practices along with her pencil case and sketchbook, just like today.

I've just finished one session of sparring when I notice Felicity at one corner of the training hall. She looks at me and motions for me to come. Since I'm on break, anyway, I decide to sit next to her.

"How's it going?" I ask.

Felicity smiles shyly. "It's good."

Felicity pours every bit of her attention to the sketch. It reminds me of Gwen: who is just the same way when drawing is concerned. Oh, yeah... "Is Gwen doing the same project as yours?"

"Yup."

"Who is she drawing?"

"Allen Rosencrantz."

"Ha? Who's he?"

"The 2nd Vice President for Council, we met him during the first day ceremony."

Ah, I didn't get to see him because I was stuck with Forrester.

I take a closer look at her pencil sketch: despite it being only black-and-white, I guess Felicity manages to capture the intensity of his eyes... eh?

I lift my head to the direction where the guys are having their practice. Neil is looking at this direction, but he quickly averts his eyes somewhere else.

Oh, I see.

Even he could notice a cutie like Felicity, I guess.

So he doesn't like it if I caught him red-handed for looking at Felicity?

And I thought, after all those walks every Saturday, we were at least friends...

Neil proceeds for a sparring with Rod. They fight almost evenly, but Neil's movements are noticeably sluggish and much slower than his usual speed. After two minutes, Rod manages to knock him out.

* * *

Neil

"Hey, are you okay?" Rod asks as he walks towards me. "What happened?"

Since this morning, my head feels like spinning and although I thought that training might make me feel better, it has the opposite effect instead.

"I think you better sit down first."

I nod and take a sit on the bench at one of the sides of the hall.

"That's what you get for getting distracted, I guess."

That voice.

Shit, I feel feverish.

That pink-haired girl tosses a bottle of water to me, "Drink up."

Her fierce eyes suddenly change into a much gentler, worried look on them. "Hey, your face is damn red!"

She puts her hand on my forehead and leans in, and I can feel my body temperature rises even more. I take her hand off and stand up, trying my best not to fall. "I'm fine." I tell her, although I know I'm lying.

Somehow, the thought of worrying her makes me feel even more uncomfortable than I already am.

* * *

Reine

"What? You're dating with Allen?"

Gwen breaks the news with such cool when we're walking to school together.

"Yeah, apparently." She says.

"You don't sound too happy about it." I tell her, "What happened?"

"Things happened."

I guess there is no use asking her. "Whatever," I say eventually. "Congrats?"

Then, I remember something Felicity told me yesterday: Allen is Gwen's model for their-whatever-project.

Is that how they can get close so quickly?

Neil was staring at Felicity yesterday.

What am I thinking?

The sound of the bell for the first break snaps me out. Shoot, I've been zoning out for morning lessons. Felicity suddenly comes into my class. "Reine, do you know where is Neil?"

She called him by first name.

"Do I look like a Forrester-radar to you?" I snap, which shock both of us. "I'm sorry." I tell her quickly.

Felicity mutters a quick apology before going out from my class. Shoot, now I feel damn guilty at her. Oh, well, I haven't been in good mood since yesterday. I guess my period is coming up.

But now, it's training time.

When I'm just about to go for training, Rod comes into my class with a stack of books. "Hey, Reine!"

"Oh hey, Rod."

He puts the book on my table. "Can you deliver this to Neil's place now?"

"What happened to him?"

"He has fever, apparently."

"But we have training today..."

He winks, "I'll tell Iroha and Ms Swann to excuse you."

I raise my eyebrow, "Isn't that... misusing of authority?"

He laughs. "Whatever works." He then says, "I'm counting on you!"

Then I remembered: Neil was looking at Felicity that time.

"Why don't you ask Felicity instead?" I ask before he leaves. "He... was looking at her during yesterday's training."

Rod breaks into another laugh. "But _you_ were looking at him."

"It was coincidental."

"There is no coincidence!" he says as he leaves my class, "Thanks, Reine!"

I guess I have no choice. Oh well, at least I get to see Pochi.

* * *

Neil

DING! DONG!

Huh? Who would be visiting me?

It's still training time: it shouldn't be Rod.

Pochi runs towards the door before me and waits there with expectant eyes as if asking me to move faster. My head is spinning.

I swing the door open and I see her standing on the other side of the door. Pochi jumps to her, which she responds very kindly. "Hey, Pochi," she greets as Pochi-the-cheapskate licks her cheek excitedly. "So, is this your definition of fine?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Rod asked me to deliver this to you,"

I saw the notes in her hand. Darn you, Rod. Out of politeness, I invite her in.

She stares at me curiously when she sits on the couch. "Have you eaten?"

I haven't said a thing when my stomach growls uncontrollably. Well, I _did_ spend my day sleeping and the last meal I ate was... noodles last night?

Much to my surprise, she stands up and finds her way to the kitchen and soon I can smell something nice is being cooked.

She comes out a few moments later, "It'll take a while to cook the porridge, just rest and I'll tell you when it's ready."

"Why?"

"Huh? Are you that hungry?"

"No," I reply, slightly annoyed at her slowness to catch my meaning. "Why are you being... so kind?"

She stares at me in disbelief. Okay, she's officially slow (now I doubt Iroha's saying that she has one of the best reflexes among the female karatekas). "Isn't it the most sensible thing to do? To cook a meal when you're hungry? Is your fever too high that you can't think straight?"

Now I am the one staring with disbelief. She says it in a very matter-of-fact way that I can't help but feel amused at how she makes things look so simple.

Suddenly I feel like something is being thrown at my feet. Both of us look down and realise that Pochi has been dragging my blanket from my room. He then jumps to the couch, as if giving a signal that I should sleep on the couch (where I can smell the porridge). This little guy...

She lets out a soft giggle. "Even Pochi agrees with me,"

* * *

Reine

His house is painfully big for someone to live alone. Maybe that's one reason why he took Pochi in.

He finishes the porridge rather quickly without much complain. "Thanks," he says sheepishly.

"Yup, you're welcome,"

I go to the kitchen and wash the dishes. I wonder how lonely it feels when he's all alone in this house. Thank God I have Gwen (although she doesn't speak much, especially when she has her sketchbook in her hand, which is practically almost at all time).

When I am about to leave, I notice that he's already asleep on the couch, cradling Pochi who is also asleep.

Okay, I admit it: they look cute together.

I feel like waking him up and tell him to move to his bedroom but when I move closer and notice his long golden eyelashes, something is stirring up in my chest, preventing me to touch him.

His steady breathing feels warm on my skin.

I feel the heat rising in my body. Do I have fever, too?

Maybe I should leave soon before this is getting even worse.

I eventually stroke his golden hair very lightly so that he won't wake up. "Get well soon, Neil..." I whisper in his ear, before silently taking my leave.

* * *

_So... Neil's fever is apparently rather contagious._

_I hope you enjoyed the story! ^^_


	5. Tears

_Update: Gwen has decided to publish her story! Check it out at "Colours of Our Hearts" ( s/9820425/1/Colours-of-Our-Heart)_

* * *

Neil

The blue-eyed girl asks me to go to the art room for another sketching or whatever thing. She has waited for me there with her sketchbook and pencils ready. She seems rather surprised when I enter the room. Her eyes are so easy to read: they are full of fear and apprehension.

"G—good morning, Neil,"

I nod and sit next to the window, my favourite place in any classroom since I can feel the breeze that helps me to stay awake in class.

Yeah, I do give a damn about staying awake in class.

From this window, I can see the students strolling in from the school gate, and in the colony of black, brown and some dark blond, her pink head stands out like a single cherry blossom flower in the midst of barren earth.

Hmph. She's so noticeable.

She has always been so noticeable thanks to her pink hair. In the school hallways, canteen, as well as in the training hall.

I've got to admit that she catches my attention quite frequently.

"Thanks, that should be all for today."

Her voice brings me back to reality. I turn my head away from the window and see that there is a huge box of art supplies on the shelf just above her head. That box is filled by too many things, if you ask me, and when she turns and try to reach something on the top row of the shelf, she accidentally shakes the box.

This can't be good.

* * *

Reine

Gwen asked me to retrieve her paintbrush case which she left in the art room. I quicken my pace to the art room, which is on the fourth floor, and the door is slightly opened. I slide it and then my eyes catch that scene.

Felicity is... locked in embrace with Neil.

He is the first one to notice my presence, and when our eyes meet, I take half a step back. "I'm sorry," I say immediately, before swallowing my own saliva. "I don't mean to... interrupt anything."

I turn around and run back. My heart is throbbing and my tears start flowing down.

Why does it hurt like someone kicked me... right at the centre of my chest?

* * *

Neil

"Hey! Be careful!"

She ducks below me and I put my arms above her head. Soon they are hit by... I don't know what.

After that bombardment is done, I lift up my head and see that face.

Reine.

She takes half a step back.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I don't mean to... interrupt anything."

She runs away.

For the most of my high school life, people misunderstand me and I have come to terms with that. But the thought of being misunderstood by Reine somehow bothers me. A lot.

I let the girl go and chase after Reine.

It is then I see her with Rod along the empty hallway, with her leaning against his shoulder and her back facing me. He strokes her hair slowly and whispers something I can't hear.

And I thought Rod likes Yuri all this time.

He lifts up his head and sees me. He then says something to Reine, who turns around and when our eyes met, she immediately turns around and walks away.

"I thought you like Yuri." I say as Rod walks to me.

"I didn't say otherwise." He replies, "But Reine is a good friend to me, and good friend consoles each other."

I'm about to chase after her when he holds me back. "What is this, Rod? Let me go."

"I don't want you to go into infirmary, yet." He replies, "If you come anywhere near her, she'll go berserk at you."

"You're joking..."

"I'm not." Rod assures me, "And so that you yourself don't get injected with jealousy fever as well, I'm already dating with Yuri."

Jealousy fever? Is there such thing?

* * *

Reine

Today's Saturday. I would usually walk together with Pochi and his master today, but seeing how things are now... I can't be so sure.

Nevertheless, I change my clothes and walk out from the house. Fresh air is always welcomed, no? Besides, Gwen has already gone out with her boyfriend so I have no one to play with.

Much to my surprise, as soon as I set my foot on the place where I usually meet up with Pochi and Neil, I can hear the familiar barking.

Pochi appears from the distance and I open my arms. When he gets nearer, I feel something is strange... something is off about Pochi.

* * *

Neil

Pochi seems to be lethargic these days and he doesn't eat a lot, but when Saturday comes, he suddenly bolts out from the house, opening the door by himself.

"Pochi!" I call frantically. I quickly change my shorts to jeans and grab my jacket.

If it's Saturday, he must be going to that place.

Darn it, Pochi.

True enough, when I reach there, he's already in Reine's arms. However, his breathing is ragged and suddenly he throws up on her.

"Pochi!" Both of us yell at the same time.

Not wasting any moment, we run to the nearest animal clinic. While waiting for the examination to be done, she sits next to me, and that's when I realise she's still wearing the clothes that is stained by Pochi's puke.

I walk to the lobby and ask for a plastic bag and the give it to her along with my jacket. "Put your clothes here and change into this."

She silently takes it and goes to the toilet. A few moments later, she comes out wearing my jacket which she zips up all the way to the top.

"Thanks, Neil."

"No prob."

The nurse lets us after a few minutes and we see the vet along with Pochi who is sleeping on the bed. "How is Pochi?" I ask immediately.

"Please take a seat first, and I will explain it to you."

Shit. I have a feeling this won't be good.

"Your dog is contracted by hemangiosarcoma,"

What the hell is that?

"It's a type of highly invasive cancer."

"What?!"

"And in Pochi's case, the cancer has spread throughout his body."

Okay, let me register it first: Pochi has cancer that has spread in his body.

Does that mean... he is dying?

Reine breaks into tears next to me and somehow I feel that those tears are mine, too.

* * *

_Not giving any chance for Neil and Reine to examine their relationship, their cherished companion, Pochi, is dying._

_Please rate and review! (I won't use happy face because I'm honestly sad for Pochi)_


	6. Acceptance, Survival

Reine

In an unspoken agreement between us, I spend some time at his place every day after school to visit Pochi. Every time I reach his door, Pochi will always run and jump towards me. Looking at how much energy he has, I can't believe the vet's words that Pochi is dying.

Anyway, as the duration of my visits become longer, somehow it becomes my routine that I cook the dinner for the three of us (yeah, Pochi is included) and by now his kitchen has been somewhat familiar to me.

It's so easy to cook for Neil since he will basically eat anything cooked and edible (especially spicy food, I notice), unlike Gwen who is just... so picky. Maybe even the word 'picky' is an understatement.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asks while we're cleaning the dishes.

Wow. What a rare favour: he's starting the conversation.

"Shoot away."

"Why... didn't you dye your hair like your sister?"

"If I did, how can I accept myself as it is?" I ask him back. "I want to be myself, and this pink hair is included in the package."

"Besides," I add on, "Pink is nice."

He then stares at his golden fringe that lies just above his violet eyes. "Why?" I ask, "Are you thinking of dying your hair?"

"Yeah, saving my money for it."

"That would be a waste." I reply while washing my hand. "I mean, your hair is nice the way it is and it's truly you. No fake, no lies."

Suddenly, I hear the sound of glass being shattered.

* * *

Neil

Blood oozes out from the spaces between my fingers as I shatter the glass I was holding into pieces after she uttered the words.

No fake or lies?

Why does it matter if you don't survive?

"My God! Let me see your hand!" She immediately takes my hand and rushes to find the first aid box. By now, she is already familiar with how this house is arranged.

We then sit down around the dining table. She opens the box and takes out some alcohol and cotton pad. She takes my left hand and carefully cleans the wound.

"When I was walking to the school for the opening ceremony, I saw someone was being beaten up by a group of students from other school. I decided to defend him, but then when I showed up late on the ceremony with some injuries, Gaston immediately thought I was causing trouble. Furthermore, I couldn't prove to him my hair was natural.

"Anyway, I used to work at construction site nearby and when I showed up in school the next day, people always thought I had been getting into fights. Words spread and somehow group of gangs from other school found me. They tried to beat me up, but I managed to fend them off. Then, it became a cycle."

Suddenly, Ms Swann's words some time ago were replayed in my head.

_There is a way to break that cycle. And you know how._

"So you think dying your hair brown will solve the problem?" she asks while covering the last cut with Band-Aid. Now, almost all of my fingers are covered with at least one Band-Aid.

"Maybe. Who knows? At least I wouldn't be so... noticeable."

"I never knew you're a coward, Neil."

Her words struck me. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Dying your hair to blend in with the crowds? That's the most cowardly way to run away, no?!" she raises her chin and voice.

Pochi suddenly walks to her side and rubs himself against her leg as if trying to calm her down. She takes him into her arms and glares at me with her fierce eyes. "If you really are a man, Neil, you've got to face that fight. You might be tattered, you might be beaten up, but I know you will stand up again. Face it, fight on." She continues, "That's how you should survive."

She then puts Pochi down, takes her bag and leaves.

_That's how you should survive_

She's so brutally honest about it.

* * *

Reine

I never thought Neil Forrester is _that_ cowardly, seriously.

I walk out from his house after taking my bag.

Dying his hair to solve the problem? Bullshit.

Why am I so pissed off by this?

Suddenly two strangers block my way, both of them reek of alcohol. I'm in no mood for nice talk, especially to drunkards, so I growl, "Move out from my way."

"There's no need to be so fierce, missy," one of them said.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to him. That hits the button. I swing my leg and smash him to the nearby wall. "I told you, move out from my way!"

The other guy's face turns pale, but he apparently tries to put up a tough front. "As expected from his girl, no?"

I clench my fist, "Are you getting away or not?!"

He lunges forward, and I take it as his answer.

I run toward him and perform a lariat attack. Okay, my arm is not the strongest of my limbs, but they're not that bad as well. Now, both of them are writhing in pain on the ground.

"Reine!"

I turn around and see Neil, his breath unsteady. "Are you... okay?"

"How do I look to you?" I ask him back rather cynically. "What are you doing out here?"

He take a deep breath as he walks to me. "I heard the sound of fighting, and... yeah."

I smile. "You're worried?"

"No." he denies immediately.

Oh, well.

His face tenses up when he sees those guys. "You know them." I conclude quickly.

"I'm walking you back."

"I thought you're not worried?"

"Just shut up, Reine."

Well, two is better than one, so I accept his offer. We remain silent most of the way, though, since none of us are really in the mood for talking. Soon enough, we almost reach my place.

As much as I don't mind showing Neil my place, Dad is not the kind that will tolerate Neil. Especially at this hour.

"Actually, my place is just along this road."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

I am about to walk away when he holds my hand, "Reine,"

"Huh?"

"About your words earlier..." he trails off. He then lifts up his head and looks at my eyes. "You're right. I was being cowardly."

"So? Still thinking to dye your hair?"

"No."

All of a sudden, all the annoyance I feel against him earlier vaporises. I smile at him, "I like your hair." I tell him honestly. "It brings you to me."

Shit. What am I saying?

* * *

Neil

"It brings you to me."

I could swear she's blushing as she says the words. But, oh well, her hair that falls on her cheek might have been it as well.

She then turns and runs towards one of the house and before she enters, she turns at me. Even from this distance and with this little light, I still can see her rosy pink hair.

She said my blond hair brings me to her.

It's applies the other way around too, no? Her pink hair brings her to me.

But, she's fiercely proud of her pink hair, while here I am, trying to conceal my hair, or as she said, my true self.

How more embarrassing I can be?

I wouldn't be saying this last year, but Thank God I was born blond.

* * *

_Author's note: Gaston (actually it should be Mr Gaston) is the disciplinary teacher who dragged Reine away from ceremony because of her hair (refer to Chapter 1)_

_Finally Neil is able to accept, even grateful, for the colour of his hair._

_Who are Reine's assailants?_

_What will happen to Pochi?_

_Curious?_

_Wait for the next chapter to find out~_

_Please rate and review! ^^_


	7. Pochi

Reine

Okay, I've got to face it.

Pochi is getting weaker.

He still greets us when we enter the door, but he's much slower now.

He doesn't really eat much and now Neil tries to feed him slowly so that something will go into his stomach. It takes about two hours for Pochi to finish one bowl of food while previously he would gobble it down like there's no tomorrow. In the end, I try to divide the food into smaller portions and feed him at a regular interval.

He spends increasingly amount of time sleeping, and truth to be told, every time he does that, I will regularly check whether he is still breathing.

However, there are times when he's writhing in pain, and usually Neil and I will go to his side and I will sing a tune as Neil strokes him until he calms down.

It's obviously getting increasingly painful for Pochi.

Neil doesn't speak much, but I know he's been reading about hemangiosarcoma.

I can feel it: it's getting increasingly painful for Neil.

I see Pochi trying his best to seem cheerful and Neil tries to hide his feelings: it's getting increasingly painful for me, too.

Suddenly an idea comes up into my mind. "Neil, why don't you ask Felicity to draw you and Pochi together?"

Neil doesn't reply, so I turn my head and look at him. "Neil?"

He crouches down and strokes Pochi gently, his eyes displaying the same rare gentleness which I saw that day when he took Pochi in.

"Maybe I should..." he replies with a low voice before he kisses Pochi's head.

* * *

Neil

We agree to meet up at the park and she shows up promptly at one. Besides her drawing equipment, she brings a camera with her. She wears a short blue summer dress, the same blue with her eyes.

"Thanks, by the way."

"No problem," she replies with a smile.

When I introduce Pochi to her, she seems a bit scared at first, but eventually she is brave enough to stroke his head gently. Pochi licks her hand and she immediately retracts it. "It's okay, he won't bite." I tell her.

She nods and lets Pochi licks her hand.

"You can sit there with Pochi," she motions to the nearby bench. "I will take a picture of you first in case we can't finish it today."

I sit on the bench with Pochi cradled in my arms, but suddenly Pochi struggles. "Huh? What is it, Pochi?"

"Woof! Woof!" he barks excitedly.

I turn at the direction where he's staring.

I should've guessed. It's Pochi's favourite.

"Hey," When she looks at the other girl, they look a bit... awkward. And I thought they're good friends from middle high school.

"Pochi, stay still." I tell him.

Pochi extends his front legs to Reine.

I sigh long. "I think he wants you here."

"Would that be alright?" Reine turns at the blue-eyed girl.

She seems reluctant at first, but eventually she nods. "Sure, go ahead."

I slide down the bench to give her some space as she sits next to me. Pochi puts his head and front legs on her thigh, so now he's lying on both of us. Reine strokes his head very gently as she giggles softly. "What a spoiled boy," she says in an adoring tone.

Pochi whines lazily as he makes himself comfortable on Reine's lap. In doing so, Pochi pulls Reine closer to me so that he doesn't have to stretch his body. I accidentally touch her hand when she moves closer and I immediately take my hand back, but she doesn't seem to notice it since all her attention is solely for Pochi. She hums softly, something that she always do to lull Pochi.

"I'm done," the blue-eyed girl declares. "I will give it to you when I'm done."

"Thanks,"

I shake Pochi gently, "Wake up, cheapskate," I say, "Do you want a walk with Reine?"

He doesn't respond.

I shake him again, this time a bit harder. "Pochi?"

I did a bit of reading about hemangiosarcoma and found out if the tumour ruptured, it would cause a great blood loss that could kill Pochi instantly.

The first drop of water falls on his body. I look up and see the black clouds are gathered above us, and soon the rain pours over us.

It's just like the day I met Pochi.

Pochi is not just a pet for me: he is my companion, my brother from another species. He always woke me up each morning and would climb to my bed each night.

I let the rain pour on my face, in an attempt to cover my tears.

However, I can still feel it flowing down on my face, unable to stop it myself.

* * *

Reine

Neil takes off his jacket and wraps it around Pochi like a blanket. I take my umbrella and put it over them.

In silence, we go over to Neil's house where he gives Pochi to me. "I'll be back," he says.

I bring Pochi closer to me. Usually, if I do this, Pochi will immediately lick my face. But now, he stays still.

Pochi won't feel pain anymore, I tell myself.

But it's getting extremely painful for me and Neil, although he says nothing about it.

He comes out from the house with a shovel in his hand and leads me to the back of his house, where he starts digging in silence, letting the rain to fall over his head as he does so. After the hole is deep enough, he asks me to hand Pochi over.

I take a last glance at Pochi and kiss his head. I guess, it's goodbye.

He buries Pochi along with his jacket and we make a marking on his grave together. I put the umbrella over his head while trying to stop my tears.

Neil puts his hand over my head and gently pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest, couldn't care less about the dirt that covers his shirt, his chest feels like a peculiar mixture of cold and warmth at the same time. I put my arms around him, letting the umbrella fall to the ground, and both of us are immediately soaked by the rain.

Pochi, to say that you will be missed, will be a severe understatement.

* * *

_I'd admit: it's hard to create this chapter. I mean, yeah..._

_Just to let you know, Pochi in this story is a dedication to a dog with the same name who belonged to my friend. Pochi (in real life) also died of cancer, although it's different kind of cancer._

_I hope you will still continue reading this story even after Pochi is not here_

_Please rate and review (again, no funny emoji)_


	8. Three Hours

_Hey, thank you for all of your reviews! I'm sorry if I make you guys cry too much, but I hope this chapter will give you a different emotion._

_For the benefit of everyone: Neil is of the same age with Allen and Rod: 17 years old while Reine is one year younger than the guys. Neil and Rod is in the same class and club. I hope that answers Mew-Star-Mew's question :)_

_Without further ado, here goes..._

* * *

Reine

Gwen has gone to school earlier than usual. Now that she's dating with Allen, she often leaves early.

Oh, well. I just hope that she spends less time in the infirmary.

I walk on the path I usually take when going to the school; I don't really like changing my route.

Suddenly, six people come up and block my way. I recognise two of them as those who blocked my way eons before when I was heading back from Neil's house. They bring along some… metal pipes?

"Ganging up and arming yourself against an unarmed girl?" I ask. "Rather pathetic, aren't you?"

"Well, isn't she quite a chatterbox?!"

They hit the pipes together, creating a clanging noise.

Oh, great.

I try to slip past through them, since I don't want to be late to school, but they yank me back, forcing me to kick one of them and sending him flying. "I want to go, you jerk!"

"We're not letting you go!"

"I don't need your damn permission to go!" I yell back as I kick another of their members to the ground.

I swing my back, filled with two dictionaries and three textbooks, to another of their members before jumping and sending a flying kick to what would be my fourth target of the day.

Suddenly, one of them get to my back and restrain both of my arms and lift me off the ground so I can't have any more momentum to jump. "Ha! This should take care of things!"

"Shit!" I growl.

I'm thinking of biting his arm, but it's too far and suddenly a piece of cloth is placed over my mouth and nose.

Then I feel everything is spinning.

Now I feel… scared.

Then it's dark.

* * *

Neil

The blue-eyed girl (I can't get her name right) asked me to go to the art room, saying that the sketch is done, so I do so on my first break.

She's already waiting in the empty room, with a folder placed on the table near her.

"Hey, Neil."

I nod.

"Actually, I want to ask you something first."

She seems to hesitate a bit. "What is it?" I ask. "I don't have much time."

"Will you go out with me?" she suddenly asks.

Huh?

"Wait… are you asking me…"

"To be my boyfriend, yes." She replies with a face that's even redder than the tomato soup Reine made last time.

Well, first of all: I know next-to-nothing about this 'date' stuff. Hell, I don't even know what you do when you guys are 'dating' and all this BGR crap.

Second: it doesn't feel… right.

Third: how can I date a girl whose name I can't even remember properly?

"I won't." I eventually reply her.

She seems to be shocked. "Why?" she asks. "Is it because of Reine?"

Reine Kreiss.

If I put her name (and her pink hair) into equation, somehow it works out just nicely.

With her simplistic logic, she can make this whole BGR crap sensible and the 'date' thing simpler and more comprehensible to me. She always makes things sound so simple.

It feels right.

And yeah, I can remember her name.

I nod. "I'm sorry."

She breaks into a smile. "Don't be, I kinda know it from the start, but I have to get it out, you know? Just to… stop giving myself false hopes."

She then takes out some papers from her folder: it's her sketches of me. "When I was drawing you, I realised your eyes always went to Reine."

"So there's this one time I asked Reine to sit next to me, and true enough, I got your eyes." She admitted. "This picture—" she pointed the one when I'm staring out from the window, a small smile plastered on my face (I never knew I have that kind of expression). "—is the one when we were in this room early in the morning, and I knew you saw her walking into the school."

"The only time when you're not looking at Reine will be this…"

She then reveals a watercolour paint-based picture of Pochi, Reine and me on a park bench. Both of us had been pouring our attention to Pochi that time.

"But even then… I couldn't get her out from the picture." She admits. "I had redrawn this so many times, trying to fit only Pochi and you in. But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right until Reine was there, too."

She then gives the picture to me. "So, thanks for being my model for the project. Consider this as my thank-you gift."

She gathers all of her papers back and dashes out from the room.

I feel rather bad for her, but I guess... it's better than giving her false hopes, just like what she'd said.

I walk back into my class with the painting and keep looking at it. "That's a nice picture!" Rod suddenly says while appearing behind my back. "Who painted it?"

"The art club girl."

"Felicity."

"Ah, yes. That sounds like her name."

"It is, dumbhead." Rod says, exasperated. "She gave you that for free?"

"Thank-you gift of being her model."

"She didn't call you only for that, right?"

"Yeah."

"She asked you out?"

"Yeah."

"You rejected her?"

"Yeah."

"Because you like Reine?"

"Were you eavesdropping at us?!"

Rod burst out laughing.

"What the hell?!" I ask.

"Duh, Neil, I know it from the start." He replies, "I mean, who else can get you so worked up besides Reine?"

Suddenly my phone vibrates. I take it out from my pocket. It's Reine.

Huh?

I press the button 'receive'.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Why don't you just ask her out?"

Rod accidentally presses the loudspeaker button.

"Shit!"

Thankfully the class is damn noisy.

_"We have her."_

Both of us froze. It's obviously not her. And this voice…

"What did you do to her?!"

_"Nothing. Yet." _He replies. _"She's quite a handful, no? We needed six men just to catch a chick like her."_

"If you dare—"

_"Chill dude. If you want her, come at the abandoned shack three blocks from your school to claim her… alone."_

He cuts off the line.

"I've got to go."

"Now?"

"When else do you think I will go?!" I snap. "They. Have. Her."

"Three hours."

"I can't damn wait for—"

"I give you three hours." He interjects with unusual seriousness. "After you get her back, call me. If I get no call from you in three hours, I'm going there."

"Three hours." I repeat, before dashing to the door.

I've got to get her back within three hours.

* * *

_Will Neil manage to save Reine in three hours? Who is Reine's abductor?_

_Stay tuned in for the next chapter for the answers!_

_So how was it? Did I manage to infuse another emotion this time round?_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rate and review is much welcomed ^^_


	9. End of Three Hours

Reine

They assign two of their men to guard me in my room while the others wait outside—the very same guys I have sent flying because they tried to attack me… twice.

"Ha! Now _you_ are on our mercy!" one of them say triumphantly.

I can't help but laughing. "Yeah, right, drugging me and cuffing my wrists, then still putting some guards in this room." I reply in a deliberately exaggerated cynical tone. I feel like kicking him at the top of his shiny head now; that would be a good target practice for me. "How more pathetic can you be against an unarmed girl?"

He yanks my hair and put a knife on my cheek, "Should I cut your tongue so that you stop blabbering?!"

"I'll bite your hand off your arm before you can even do that." I reply calmly.

I stare right into his eyes. He smirks. "You've got guts."

He then lets go of my hair, although he does pulls some strands with him as he does so.

"Why are you doing this to him?" I ask plainly. "I know you guys know him and you took my phone earlier."

"Forrester?" he asks. "He deals many casualties to our group. Always manages to get away."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying you have no skill." I reply. "Look, you even needed six people to properly abduct me! And it wasn't smooth either, right?"

"You bitch!" He jerks my hair again and pulls it down.

Shit, that hurts.

Guys should have long hair and try to pull it for themselves to feel. Especially this bald good-for-nothing jerk who keeps pulling my hair.

"Too much guts for your own good, don't you think?!"

"Don't you think it's you guys having too little guts for your own good?!" I yell back, "Anyway, he won't come."

The door is suddenly open and two more people come in; one of them looks quite familiar while I believe I've never seen the other one before. "He would be coming soon."

That's impossible!

The bald guy laughed. "You're wrong this time!"

The two newcomers come closer.

Ugh, they reek of alcohol.

"So, this is Forrester's girl, huh?" the one I've never seen before says, "He's got quite a taste on girls, surely."

"I'm not."

My mind goes to Felicity. Well, at least it's not Felicity they get their hands on, I bet Neil must be furious if they did.

"You have quite a mouth there," he admits. "And quite a power, I see."

Well, now that he mentions it, except for him, all of them are covered with bandages although earlier this morning, there were nothing of that sort. Was it because of me, then?

Oh, well, not really my fault.

He then lifts up my chin and traces his finger on my lips. "Nice lips, chick."

"Let me go,"

"Oh, oh, do that again. It feels nice against my skin." He says, "Makes me feel like kissing you and screwing you."

In response, I bite his finger as hard as I could and he screams in pain. He takes out his hand and slaps me across my face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he roars.

He then chokes me, pressing me against the pillar around which my wrists are cuffed together behind my back.

I try frantically to loosen the ratchets of the cuffs and feel like my wrists being sliced as the metal cuts into my skin.

His grip is being tightened around my neck.

Shit. It's getting harder to breathe.

* * *

Neil

They always mess around with me: keep picking up fights although I told them I wasn't interested.

Now, they're using her.

From all people.

I clench my fist, cursing as I try to reach that place as fast as possible.

A smile is plastered on their face when I show up in front of the shack. "Welcome, Forrester!"

"Let's get right into the business," I immediately say.

"Your girl was quite a handful."

I see the bandages. Oh, well.

I crack my knuckles. "I don't have much time. I'll make this quick."

They want a real fight?

They will surely get one this time.

* * *

Reine

Suddenly, there is a loud noise from the front. And it doesn't stop. In fact, the loudness picks up and it seems to get more and more chaotic. It's obviously the sound of people fighting.

"It must be him."

"We better back them up!"

With that, three of the four guys dash out from the room with the bald guy stays behind. They take along some metal pipes with the as they go out. The door is promptly closed behind them.

"While they are working on him. I will be working on _you_."

Huh?

He then moves to in front of my face and bends down. "You're quite cute, and I like girls who got guts."

"I don't like bald guys." I reply frankly.

He laughs. "That's no matter, since you're cuffed anyway."

He hands reaches out to the opening of my blouse. Seeing what he's about to do, I propel my legs up, aiming for his crotch, but he manages to catch it and he moves even closer, putting his weight on my knees. I then quickly try to bite his hand, but with his left arm, he pins my neck to the pillar before I can do that. "Do you think I'm letting your teeth sink into my skin after what you did earlier?!"

He begins to unbutton me.

Truth to be told, I don't want my first time to be like this.

"NO!"

The door is suddenly open, and I can see Neil standing, blood dripping from his hand, his violet eyes flash in fury. The bald guy stands up, "You're coming in at the wrong time." He says as he walks towards Neil, finally releasing me. Neil suddenly grabs the bald guy's collar and smash him to the ground much like a judoka. He then pins him down. "You are messing with the wrong person." he growls.

Then it happens before my eyes: the silver blade is impaled into his stomach.

"Neil!"

The bald guy kicks Neil sideways and take out the knife in the process, blood immediately gushes out from the wound. He then runs away before Neil can stand up.

"Neil!" I yell as I force my wrists to separate themselves. I can feel the ring cuts into my skin and it feels like burning, but it's nothing compared to…

My tears surge down my cheek.

* * *

Neil

Shit.

I never knew he had a knife. At least he got away.

She's crying now; she's such a crybaby.

I manage to stand up and walk to her, although my stomach stings like hell.

Her hands are tied behind her. Not only that: they were using cuffs.

Oh, well. They did say she was a handful for them.

I take her hairpin, hoping it will make do as a picklock.

My vision starts to blur.

Please, please, let me have enough strength to do at least this.

After the second try, I can hear the clicking sound.

Thank God.

She immediately turns around and puts her arms around me, calling my name frantically.

She leans my head against her shoulder.

"Call… Rod…"

The last thing I see before everything goes black is her tears.

* * *

_Neil apparently manages to save Reine... at not a small cost._

_Thanks for all of your reviews! They make me feel encouraged to write better chapters in the future!_

_For these few days, however, I may need to slow down the pace of chapter posting to wait for the counterpart story: Colours of Our Hearts to catch up to prevent unwanted spoilers since even though it's made by two different authors, these two stories are... rather linked to one another._

_Thanks for your understanding :)_

_We'll try not to be too long about this 'pacing' thing!_

_Regards,_

_Stay tuned for the continuation of the twin's story :)_


	10. Courage

Reine

The doctors said he would be alright. He lost a lot of blood, but the wound wasn't fatal. When I go into his room, he's still unconscious.

I can't really remember what happened. I took my phone (they left it behind) and called ambulance. Then, on the way, I called Rod. That's all I can recall. Rod had left to I-don't-know-where, so now I'm all alone.

I look at my wrists: both are now bandaged because of my efforts to break the cuffs. I wonder what should I tell Gwen if she asked… training injury? Oh, so convincing (today there's no training and she knows it).

"Reine!"

I turn my head and see Rod running towards me. He then gives me a pair of wristbands: both are pink.

"What is this for?"

Rod puts his hand over my bandage and tries to smile like he usually would, although it comes out like… I don't know, it's just not the same.

"Thanks." I tell him, forcing myself to smile. I open the package and wear the bands around my wrists.

"Let me walk you back." Rod offers, "I'll tell your sister that you had extra practice for the competition."

Oh, yes. Inter-school Karate Championship would be my first major event after the winter break and the new academic year starts. It's also the last major event for the senior batch since they will be in third year and step down soon. As much as I want to stay until he opens his eyes, I know I should go back soon before Gwen grows suspicious.

I nod and we start walking back.

"I'm sorry…" I manage to say in the midst of our silence, trying not to cry.

"Sorry for what?"

"Troubling you," I tightened my grip around my bag. "But, I guess… the one I should apologise to is him… if only I had been stronger…"

"You were up against six guys." Rod says. "If you could handle them on your own… well, that's amazing, but there nothing wrong if you couldn't."

"But that caused him to be hospitalised…"

We arrive at the road where my house is. Just like with Neil the last time, I told Rod dropping me here would be okay.

I don't want Dad to get the wrong idea.

"Don't put all the blame on you, Reine," is the words he tells me before we part ways.

If the blame is not with me… my weakness, where should the blame be?

* * *

Neil

"Sooo… you can go back to school tomorrow?" Rod asks in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, that's what they said."

"Good!"

The door is open. A quick glance and I can tell who.

"Neil…" she mutters.

I won't forget what they did to her. I won't forget how she's cuffed to that pillar. I won't forget that she was about to be screwed by that damned guy. I won't forget the fear in her eyes. I won't forget her tears.

No. I won't let her to be dragged along into the world I was dragged in.

"Go away." I tell her sternly without looking into her eyes; lest my resolve wavers once those green eyes find their way to mine.

I can hear her sobbing and the door being closed a few moments later.

"It took her five days to gather her courage and come here." Rod says.

"So?"

"I'm just telling you that she is facing her fight head on."

"That's all the more reason I can't let her stay."

"You're afraid you can't protect her, right?"

I don't feel like answering him. He didn't see her that moment, he won't understand. No, he didn't even know the full extent of what they might do to her next time if she stays with me.

"Have someone ever told you you're a coward?"

I clench my fist.

That hits too close to home.

Her words echo in my head.

_Face it, fight on. That's how you should survive._

I'm facing it: letting her to slip away.

I'm fighting the loneliness that would come after I get used to seeing her pinkness.

So can she still say I'm a coward now?

* * *

Reine

He hates me.

And it matters, because during the five days I'm trying to build my courage to face him, I realise he means a lot to me.

He likes Felicity is one thing, hating me is another.

But isn't it just sensible? I caused him to be hospitalised.

But, the thought of him hating me…

God…

My phone vibrates: it's Rod.

_"Yo, Reine!"_

"Hey, Rod…" Suddenly, my throat chokes. "He hates me."

_"Huh?"_

"You were there, too. You heard him."

_"Reine…"_

"I made him go to the hospital. It's just logical he hates me now…"

_"You get it wrong, girl,"_ he says. _"Neil is the last guy to think that way."_

Eh?

* * *

Reine

I've made up my mind.

Even if he likes Felicity and rejects me, at least he knows the truth.

Rod told me he's in school today. On the first break, I immediately walk up the stairs to his level. If I remember correctly, his class is the third from this stairs.

True enough, I see him walking out from his class with Rod.

He freezes on his place when our eyes met. His eyes sharpen and he frowns. "Didn't I tell you to stay away?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. Okay, I have to get this out.

I stare into his violet eyes. "You can't tell me to go away from the person that I like."

"What are you saying?" he asks.

I clench my fist as I raise my voice, "I. Like. You." I tell him slowly so that each word will sink into his ear, and maybe… just maybe, find a way into his heart.

His eyes widened.

That's it. You did it, Reine.

You told him. He got it.

Nice one.

Now, the rejection.

"Which part of my words you didn't get?"

I stare deeply into his violet eyes. There is fury, but there's something else I can't really make out what. He says the words painfully slow.

"Go. Away."

No matter how much I have prepared myself for his rejection, it still hurts.

I turn back before he can see the tears in my eyes.

* * *

_Reine has bravely faced Neil's rejection of her, but what do you think she will do next? (no, really, I really need your opinion)_

_Thanks for reading! Rate and review (and answer for that question) is very much welcomed! ^^_


	11. Realisation

_Thanks for all the reviews guys (Karisma Jestler, Mew-Star-Mew, LadyinRedz, Akikaze Ryo, and Chris Shino)! It totally encourages me to go on! ^^_

_Aaaand thanks Akikaze Ryo for the artwork!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I only own Reine Kreiss_

* * *

Reine

BUK! BUK! BUK!

I don't know how many times I have kicked the punching bag.

At least it's much better than kicking a real person.

Although it's already winter holiday, the karate club is still training for the upcoming inter-school championship. Most of the time, I spent my training by kicking the punching bag or sparring with other girls.

I need to somehow not to think of him.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

I switch my legs.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

_"Go. Away."_

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Suddenly the bag explodes and the sand pours down to the floor.

Shit.

* * *

Neil

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Although the legs are the longest limb that a human has, I believe that arms have greater speed and are easier to control. With enough training, it'll have enough force to block a kick and deliver a devastating blow. That's why I have been practicing my punch for the upcoming championship.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Some people do have better kicks than arms. Reine is one such example: she always relies on her legs to deliver blows to her opponent.

I shouldn't think of her now. Competition is coming up soon.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

_"I. Like. You."_

BUK!

The bag tears open.

"Oh, God…" I can hear Rod sighing behind my back. "You can be broken-hearten, but don't break the club's punching bag as well."

"I'm the one turn—"

Rod points his finger to the distance. I follow the direction and see that Reine is sweeping the sand from the punching bag she has broken.

"Maybe I should charge you guys a fee. Fifty bucks per punching bag?"

* * *

Reine

I'm watching Rod's sparring with Neil: Rod is extremely proficient at defensive stance, which makes him a suitable sparring partner for Neil, who is well-known for his powerful punches.

They fight on even grounds.

Eventually, Rod manages to strike Neil and wins the sparring.

"Hey, why don't we have Kreiss and Forrester spar?" someone suddenly suggests, much to my surprise. "Kicking Sakura versus Prideless Lion!"

Prideless Lion. That's his nickname among the karate club members.

Frankly speaking, I hate that name because no matter how you read it, it's…

Put it simply, it makes my blood boils.

That suggestion is met with general approval. Even Ms Swann has no objection against it.

Having no intention to run away, I stand up and walk to the centre of the arena, where Neil is still standing.

The match begins with Rod as the referee. Much to my surprise, Neil immediately goes to the defensive; blocking my first kick that is directed to his body. Am I that easy to be read?

I'm not surprised, though: he's got a LOT of experience on the street.

The sparring continues with mainly me on the offensive and him on the defensive although when the position is switched around, I prefer to evade his attack rather than parrying it (especially his punch) because I know once I chose parrying over evading, that's would be the end of me.

Suddenly, I see an opening: specifically on the right side of his head. I immediately send my right leg to that spot, only to realise that his hand is aiming for my left cheek, which I left open.

I quickly put up my left arm. He's fast.

However, nothing hits my arm and in that moment, I also stop my leg, which almost touches his head.

Both of us stay that way for a moment, a very awkward one, before Rod breaks the ice. "Time is over." He says, "Let's go for cool down."

After we finish training and changing, I take my bag and walk home. That's when I spot Felicity standing near the school gate.

"Felicity?" I walk to her. "Are you… waiting for Neil?"

She seems to be surprised. Did I hit a bullseye?

"No."

Now I'm the one surprised. She continues, "I'm waiting for you."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Felicity shakes her head before giving me a watercolour painting of Neil in his karategi; I remember she did this sketch when I caught him watching at her.

"For you," she says. "This is my apology."

"Huh? Apology for what?"

"I know you like him," she replies. "Yet, I was still selfishly pursuing him. I'm sorry, Reine."

Whoa. Whoa.

"Hold on. I don't get what you're talking about."

Felicity sighs long. "Ever since junior high, you can always tell when someone likes someone," she says. "But apparently you're quite oblivious about it when it comes to you, no?"

She taps my shoulder. "Just to tell you one thing, when I drew this, he wasn't staring at me."

"Eh? If he didn't, why was he looking that way?"

Felicity gives me a 'duh' look and when I realise what she's hinting at, I feel the colour rises to my cheeks, but at the same time I'm puzzled.

Why did he tell me to go away?

Was it because I was kidnapped by some guys who held grudges against him?

That dummy…

* * *

_Author's note: So, Reine mentioned about her blood boils when she heard Neil is called the "Prideless Lion". That's because there are several ways to read this nickname:_

_General: Lion is a reference to his superior power as well as his golden hair (that looks like an adult lion's mane)_

_1. Prideless lion is equivalent to lone wolf (a group of lions is called a pride) so, saying Neil is a prideless lion is just the same like saying he has no friend._

_2. Prideless can be read as "no pride", referring to the karate club having no pride in having Neil as a member._

_3. Prideless, by the definition, means that one having no pride in oneself. Remember Neil's initial disgust at his blond hair?_

_I hope this explains why Reine said "no matter how you read it" makes her blood boils._

_Meanwhile, Reine's nickname: "Kicking Sakura", is pretty simple. "Kicking" is because her reliance on her kicks as her main offense. Sakura is a reference to her pink hair._

_So, what step Reine will take next, now knowing that actually Neil doesn't have that sort of feelings for Felicity?_

_Stay tuned to find out!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^_


	12. At Last

_Cameo appearance of Natalie (IoH and Sunshine Islands), Ann and Gray (FoMT and MFoMT) ^^_

_This chapter is rather... long, but I hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

Reine

At last the day of the competition comes. All of us gather at school first before departing for the stadium where the competition is going to be held.

"Good luck, Reine," Gwen says.

"Thanks, Gwen."

I have made up my mind. Before I get into the bus, I walk towards Neil who, as always, is together with Rod as if they're Siamese twins.

Neil frowns as he sees me. "Go—"

"Before you tell me to go away," I cut him short quickly. "I want to tell you something and you will listen."

He nods. Good.

"If you're so afraid you can't protect me from those guys, I will prove to you _I_ can do it on my own."

His eyes widened in shock. "If… if I win a gold medal today, will you consider it?"

He clears his throat. "Why?" he asks. "Why is this so important to you?"

"You said it yourself: this is important to me. For me, that's enough reason to do it."

After saying that, I turn my back before giving him a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Neil

"As expected from her, no?"

"Shut up, Rod."

"So… what will Mister Neil Forrester do?" he says in a half-mocking tone. "Keep denying his own feelings like a coward or step up to the challenge?"

"What's the probability of her getting a gold?" I ask, out of curiosity.

"Quite high, especially with her back somersault kick."

Oh, yeah, that one. That's her speciality: an exceptionally strong upward kick that Reine will employ as a finishing move. She will run towards her opponent and do a swift back somersault while hitting her opponent in the process, sending them flying to the air before crashing onto the ground. Even Iroha fell victim to this technique despite her trying to parry it.

No one denies that Reine has the strongest kick in the club: maybe her kicks is even stronger than some of the male karatekas. To think that her back somersault kick has so much power despite its movement that defies gravity force… I wonder how many times stronger it will be if she does a somersault kick instead.

"Have you ever got hit by it?" Rod asks.

"Nope."

"Do you want to try it?"

"Don't make it sounds like it's food."

Rod laughs. "So, how?"

"What?"

"Her bet."

Frankly speaking, I don't know how to answer it.

The round-robin phase for both male and female competition are being held simultaneously. Reine easily makes her way to the main elimination round with her record of 5 wins and no loss.

"She's terrifying…" I hear someone says when I'm looking at the board for the results. "Have you seen her last move?"

"That kick? Yeah, I wouldn't want to get hit by it."

"No wonder she's called the Kicking Sakura."

"I wonder who is stronger: her or Natalie Taro."

Oh, I know that girl: Natalie Taro, famous for her somersault kick which is basically the reverse of Reine's technique.

They will make an interesting match.

Suddenly, Rod put his arm around me, "Congrats for making it to the elimination round!" He says, pointing at my name. "You pass with pristine record!"

"Don't talk as if you don't do it as well."

Rod, too, managed to win all his matches during the round robin. He laughs, "I hope we won't meet each other."

* * *

Reine

When I realise it, I'm already at the semi-final. Two more matches and I will prove to him that I can defend myself just alright.

But the thing is, my left ankle has been acting weird since the last match. It's been hurting every time I step on it.

_Two more matches_, I tell myself. _Just two more…_

Just like any other matches, I salute my opponent, Ann Doughson before we start fighting. She is fast and her movement is light. However, she seems to be reluctant to be on the offensive.

I feel a shooting pain on my left ankle.

Shit. I have to finish this quick.

Without further ado, I breach her defence and execute my finishing move, the back somersault kick, and it does knock her out. However, when I land on my feet, I feel that pain again.

"The winner is Reine Kreiss from Seishun High School!"

I walk to the side of the court, and I decide to look at my ankle. It's a bit swollen and red.

Okay, I guess it's officially a sprained ankle.

But, I only need to win the final.

I can't stop now.

* * *

Neil

Female final is conducted first, with Reine and Natalie as the contenders.

There seems to be something… wrong with Reine.

The match is started and both of them fight almost equally. Reine seems to be struggling to keep her balance although she manages to keep up with Natalie.

Suddenly, Natalie executes her signature move, the somersault kick. Reine responds with her signature moves as well and their legs interlock at the ankles mid-air with a loud shouting from both girls. Both are struggling to knock the other down.

Then, Reine crashes to the ground, the bottom part of her karategi is flipped up, uncovering her severely swollen ankle.

What the…

"God!" some of the girls cry.

"The winner is Natalie Taro from Hakugi High School!"

There is a loud applause from the audience.

Even from my place, I can see her crying.

Iroha rushes up to her and bring her to the nearest bench, where the girls are immediately crowding around her.

I can feel a nudge on my shoulder. "Just go and talk to her before your match start." Rod says. "You know why she pushes herself this hard."

I take a deep breath and walk towards the bench.

* * *

Reine

Iroha fastens the bandage around my ankle. "Is it too tight?"

I shake my head. "Thanks, Iroha."

She smiles, "It's a good fight."

That doesn't stop my tears from flowing. I put my head between my folded knees and let the tears pour out. I can feel some of the girls try to console me by patting my shoulder or hugging me.

They don't know.

I have failed. I can't prove it to him.

Suddenly, I feel they are pulling away. Oh, well, it's not like I'm asking to be hugged or whatever.

"Does it hurt so much?"

I lift up my head upon hearing that voice. It's him; his eyes staring down at me.

Frankly speaking, I don't know whether it's my ankle or my chest that hurts more.

He strokes my head gently. "You're such a crybaby, aren't you?"

"I was so close…"

"Listen, about what we talked about earlier…"

"_Neil Forrester from Seishun High School!"_

I see Rod is running towards us. "Neil, it's your turn!"

"Shit!" he grunts before he turns again at me. "Listen, I will only say this once. I like you, so you'd better watch this match, because I'm going to get that gold medal!"

"I don't want the gold medal!"

"I'm not finished!" he says hurriedly. "I'll get that gold medal and prove to… okay, my coward self, that I can—and I will—protect you. So you better watch!"

I can't hold the blood rushing to my cheeks, stopping my tears altogether.

Is this for real?

But, his opponent is none other than Gray Black, the runner-up of last year National Championship…

* * *

Neil

I have to get through this.

But this guy is the one who has defeated Rod.

No, I have to defeat him. I _can_ do that.

By now, we have exchanged at least fifteen blows, but he doesn't show any sign of fatigue.

I can feel my body is getting weaker. His punches deal more and more damage to me now.

Shit. I have to put some distance between us. But then, how will I strike him?

Then, an idea strikes my mind.

I will place my bet on it.

I propel myself forward and launch both my legs forward: doing a back somersault.

I hit his abdomen.

"The winner is… Neil Forrester from Seishun High School!"

The crowd erupts in a loud applause while I'm standing in disbelief.

I won against Black?

After the salute, he extends his hand. "It was a good fight. I'm looking forward to meet you again."

I take his hand, and this time I can feel myself smiling. "Same for you."

Rod hits my shoulder after the prize giving, "Congrats!"

"Thanks,"

"But I'd never thought you'd resort to your legs." Rod says before he gives a teasing smile, "and using her signature technique."

Reine comes up to me, hopping on her good leg, with her silver medal around her neck. "You stole my technique."

"Oh, shut up." I say. "That's the only thing I could think off that moment. I saw you doing that so many times that I remember the steps."

"It's getting hotter here. I'm going to excuse myself." Rod says before he wanders off. "Bye~"

That guy.

"So?" she asks. "What are we, now?"

"Frankly, I don't know a thing about dating stuff." I tell her. "I don't know what being a boyfriend means, but I know that I want to be with you, to be someone you can depend on… so, yeah…"

Her cheeks turn into pinkish hue as she breaks into a smile. "That's good enough for me."

That moment, I know I'm doing the right thing.

She has that ability to make even the most abstract thing sounds so simple, or in her words, sensible.

I can't help but smile. "Thanks, Reine."

* * *

Reine

Rod gets me a pair of crutches after the celebration dinner, and now Neil is walking me home. I try my best to keep up with his pace.

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

He's getting farther away.

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

"Dammit!" I grunt. "I hate this!"

"Consider that as a training for your arms." Neil says as he turns around. "You've always been so reliant on your legs, no?"

He has a point.

But that doesn't change a fact that I move _annoyingly_ sloooooooooow.

Neil moves back and walks beside me, making sure that our step is of the same breadth. "So now I'm dating a turtle?"

"Rather than calling your new girlfriend a turtle, do something more meaningful!"

"I'm carrying your bag."

Oh, well, that's true. "That still doesn't give you the right to call me a turtle."

"A kangaroo?" Neil says teasingly, "Nah, their jump is much longer."

"Oh, shut up!"

We part ways in front of my house. "Uh, thanks for walking me home."

"You're welcome, crybaby."

Great. After turtle, now crybaby.

"It was because of you!" I growl. "You are a dummy!"

He laughs and turns back, waving his hand as he walks away.

I'd never knew he can be this annoying. But, oh well, he's adorably annoying. I guess I can put up with that.

After a long talk with my parents (and Mom worrying over my ankle), I go into my room, which I share with Gwen.

That reminds me. Tina was at the competition as well as the dinner, where people had been teasing me and Neil (especially the new first years who doesn't seem to be afraid of him now, which is good). "Oh, Gwen, before Seishun Flash put it on, I'll just tell you."

"What?"

"I'm dating Neil."

She holds her breath and her eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

* * *

_Seems like Neil and Reine will have to face some... more challenges. But at least now they have each other to face it with ^^_

_How was the chapter? I hope you enjoy it! ^^_

_Note: This is not the last chapter yet~ I hope you don't mind :)_


	13. Arms Crossed

_Hey, I am back in action! This time, it's simultaneous update from both 'Colours' series. To those who read both ("Colour of Our Hairs" and "Colour of Our Heart"), you might find it a bit repetitive but we've tried our best not to make it too repetitive so that you will enjoy it!_

_For those who haven't read the counterpart of this story, Colours of Our Heart, you might want to check it out as well! It's equally interesting!_

* * *

Reine

Gwen gives off this uneasy vibe since I told her about my relationship with Neil. I tried to explain to her that Neil isn't that bad after that, but I'm not sure whether she was listening at all.

As I suspected, Seishun Flash posted about me and Neil and it creates a lot of noises when I enter the class.

"Are you seriously dating Forrester?"

"Oh my God, has he ever hit you?"

"But he's actually quite cool."

I simply brush them off and walk to my table. That's when Felicity comes in and approaches me. "I heard the news," she says. "Congrats,"

"Thanks…"

She smiles. "At last you've got a boyfriend. I hope you guys will last long."

I smile at her comment. "Thanks."

Soon, Tina waltzes into the classroom and goes for my table, "Hey Kreiss!"

"Hello, Laughlin."

"Congrats for your scandalous relationship with Forrester!"

She says the word 'scandalous' so lightly as if it's a synonym of 'blooming'. Oh, well, maybe she has a different notion of scandalous as her close relationship with the Editorial Club teacher-in-charge, Mr Soseki Sengoku, can also be described as one.

"Thanks." I say.

"Actually, I want to tell you something," Tina says. "I heard this unsavoury things from the senior."

"About Neil?"

"No, about Allen Rosencrantz."

I frown. "Why don't you tell Gwen?"

"Because… I'm not sure whether I should."

"What is it?"

"The third year said Allen used to sleep around with girls. In school."

WHAT?!

* * *

Neil

When I enter my new classroom, I feel that people look at me differently. Some of the guys, who previously didn't even dare to stand near me, come up to me and say, "Are you really dating the younger Kreiss?"

"That's none of your business." I reply awkwardly. I'm still not used to say that we are… dating.

"He's blushing! It must be true!"

"Aw… dang it! Another cute girl is being taken!"

"You're one lucky guy!"

"The elder Kreiss is with Rosencrantz, right?" someone suddenly says, "Dang it! I wonder whether Fressier is taken as well!"

I have to applaud Reine's sister to successfully stop Rosencrantz from screwing girls after school. (I accidentally saw him with some girls in the middle of doing it several times).

I can hear Rod laughing as he jumps to my back. "Congrats again for gaining a member in your pride, and I have to say she is a fine lioness!" he says. "Now, you are no longer the Prideless Lion!"

"She isn't a lioness." I reply. "More like a turtle."

"She's going to kick you if she heard it." Rod says in a mock-threatening tone.

"She's on crutches."

"That doesn't mean she won't kick you!"

Well, that's true.

Rod suddenly grabs me, "Why don't we say hi to her?"

"Eh, what the hell?!"

However, when we are in the hallway, a brown-haired girl with blue collar stripes walking towards us. At a glance, she is so like Reine, although she is noticeably more slender.

She must be the elder Kreiss.

"That must be Gwen Kreiss," Rod remarks.

"Yeah."

She stops in front of us, "Forrester?"

"What's your business?"

"Stay away from my sister."

"That's none of your business." I tell her. "Go away."

"You—"

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Rosencrantz comes out from his class. Oh, yeah I forget we're in front of his class. He suddenly turns at me and throws a menacing glare. "What are you doing to her?"

"How about you yourself?" I ask her, ignoring Rosencrantz. "Do you know what kind of guy your boyfriend really is?"

"Allen Rosencrantz!"

The four of us turn at the direction of the voice. It's Reine, without her crutches, her eyes flash in fury.

Great. This is going to be troublesome.

* * *

Reine

I try to walk to Allen, forgetting that my ankle is sprained and I don't bring my crutch upstairs since it's too troublesome. In the end, I hop towards them. Neil runs at my direction, "Stupid! Where are your crutches?!"

"Shut up, Neil!" I shrug him off and point at Allen, "I have a business with this guy!" I glare at him, who seems to be unfazed. "I heard… unpleasant things about you." I glance at Gwen, who surprisingly is not alarmed, or even confused. "Did you… really…"

"Who Allen is… is none of your business," Gwen interjects.

"It's not mine until he is dating you!" I raise my voice. "I don't want you to be his other prey!"

"I'm not his prey!" Gwen raises her voice as well. "At least he is better than a blond who keeps getting into fights with gangster!"

"What did you say?!"

"Reine, I'm sure Allen can explain this," Rod says. Oh, yeah, he is Allen's childhood friends.

"He better does." I growl.

"I have nothing to say." Allen replies calmly.

"You don't know what he's gone through." Gwen backs him up.

"So you know what Neil has gone through?!" I ask back. "Do you need me to force you? I don't have raisin boxes, but I still have my fist."

I push my clenched fist forward, directing it at Allen. When I almost get him, Gwen jumps between us.

No!

"Shit!"

I managed to reduce its power, but it still hits Gwen and she falls to the ground, her hands holding onto her left cheek that was hit.

By me.

I just hit my own twin.

Suddenly, my body is raised from the ground and I see Allen, his blue glare coldly piercing, stares up at me, his hand grabbing tightly onto my collar.

* * *

Neil

Everything happens so quickly. When I manage to register what's going on, that's when I see Rosencrantz takes her collar and raises her from the floor. I immediately grab his wrist and glares at him. He turns at me with an equally threatening glance. "I won't let anyone who harms my girlfriend gets away with it. And that includes her twin."

I press my fingers harder around his wrist, forcing him to let go of Reine, who falls on her knees to the ground, crying.

"And do you think I will let you get away with harming my girlfriend?" I ask him back.

Rosencrantz narrows his eyes as if preparing to take me on. I can see him clenching his fist, and that's when Rod puts his hands on each of our arms with enough pressure to tell me that he is ready to separate us by force. "Guys," he says, "don't you think your priorities should be your girlfriends?"

He has a point there. I let go of Rosencrantz and go to Reine, who is still sobbing. I take her into my arms without saying anything.

* * *

Reine

Neil brings me to the school's roof, where we sit next to the door and just feel the spring breeze on our skin. He tells me about Allen, about his previous… romance life.

"So… it's true?"

"Yes."

"And you know it?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yell at him.

"Because, since he met your sister, he stopped doing it again."

I take a deep breath, calming myself down. "Do you think Gwen knows about this?"

"Maybe…"

"Then, why…" I murmur, tears start to fall down again. "Why can't she understand you?"

I put my head on my folded knee. Much to my surprise, Neil put his hand on the side of my head and leans it on his shoulder.

"You're such a crybaby…" he says in a mocking, yet soothing tone.

"Why, Neil…? Why is it so hard for them to see beyond your blond hair?"

"I don't know… and seriously, I don't care." He replies, "You've seen beyond it, and that's all I want."

* * *

_Reine learned the truth about Allen, and her views on him are irreversibly changed. What is going to happen next? How will the conflict between the twins be resolved?_

_Stay tuned to find out!_

_Please rate and review! ^^_


	14. Revelation

_1000 views! OMG! I was so thrilled when I saw the view count! Thank you so much guys for reading this story! Thank you for your support (priceless reviews that always make my day, or simply reading this and add one more view to the count) I hope you don't get bored but instead enjoying this story more and more ^^_

* * *

Neil

It has been a week since that incident and from what I heard, Reine doesn't talk to her sister at all although they still walk to school together.

"Girls are weird," I tell Rod when we're on our way to the school. "They can have this silly long fight. In silence."

Rod laughs. "That's why they're girls, I guess."

"How could you solve the problem when you don't talk to each other?"

Rod shrugs. "We're boys, they're girls. I'm sure they have their own way to settle things."

"So troublesome."

When we almost reach the school gate, I can see a group of people, wearing different school uniform, is gathering in front of the empty gate. As we draw nearer to each other, I realise who they are: they are the people who abducted Reine the last time. Plus several others. Some of them bring some sorts of weapons: metal pipes, wooden planks, or just empty bottles.

They must be here for a payback.

"Rod,"

"Yeah?"

"I need a favour…"

* * *

Reine

I walk in silence with Gwen to the school. Since that day, we stop talking to each other, even in the room. Initially, I wanted to talk about it, but Gwen always brushed it off as if she had been reading my intention. In the end, we decided in silence that silence is the best policy for now.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Huh? What's that sound? And what's that commotion in front of school gate.

"He—" A hand grabs my mouth and pulls me back. I immediately try to strike the assailant with my elbow (although it's kinda hard thanks to the crutches) but he blocks it successfully.

"This is me! Rod!" he whispers frantically. "Whatever I'm gonna do, blame Neil."

Suddenly he lifts me up to his shoulder.

"What?!"

"Well, I'd prefer you not to blame any of us."

With that he asks Gwen to take my crutches on the ground and carefully avoids the commotion through a detour to the back gate. I can see a glimpse of golden hair in the midst of fray.

"Neil?!"

Neil is obviously being overwhelmed by the glaring disadvantage in number. There are like... fifteen of them against him?

"Shhhh!" Rod silences me quickly. "You don't want them to hear you!"

"What's the meaning of this?!" I ask him, "Put me down, Rod!"

"If you're going to help him with your current condition, you're only going to be in his way!"

Shit. He has a point.

Why…? Why can't I be useful to him?

He brings us to the empty gymnasium and puts me down. He asks Gwen to sit next to me. "We're staying here."

"You're not going to help him?" I ask.

"No."

"They're beating him up! Aren't you going to fight for him?!"

"I am," he says sternly. "I am fighting against the urge to beat them up. Because that means he will lose his fight."

"What are you talking about?!"

"He is breaking that cycle of fight." Rod explains. "A cycle that can only be broken through letting them to beat him as they like with no resistance."

"But… but…"

"He is fighting for his freedom." Rod says, "No, it's more like he's fighting to protect you."

Neil's words are echoed in my mind.

_I can—and I will—protect you._

I clench my fist until I can feel my nails are buried in my skin. Why? Why must it be this way?

"Then why am I here as well?" Gwen asks.

"He doesn't want them to mistake you as Reine. Well, you guys are twins."

"You sound like his sidekick."

"I don't want Allen to go on rampage at me if I let you go as well." Rod adds with a grin. "Anyway, Gwen, I want you to listen to me."

Rod takes a deep breath. "Neil Forrester isn't a delinquent like what you thought."

Rod continues by telling her the story of Neil's first day, where it all began. Gwen doesn't say anything, but I can see there is a change in her eyes.

"Now, it's your turn, Reine." Rod says, turning at me. "Allen's not as bad as you thought. By now, you know the rumours are true. I bet you might want to know his story, but Allen's… is not something I can tell you. Only Allen can tell."

Rod stares at me squarely. If even he doesn't grin, I know this is a very, _very_ serious matter.

"I see…." I ask, "Do you know his story, then, Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Reine, please believe me for this once. Allen is my childhood friend and I know what he's been through."

I remember my first impression on Allen: yes, there was pain in his eyes. Could it be… that pain I saw is related to this, somehow?

_Since he met your sister, he stopped doing it again._

I remember his face at the hospital: it's genuine concern.

He's trying his best to make Gwen eats more.

I know he is sincere about Gwen.

I... I don't think I want to ask anything more than that.

"Okay, I'll trust you." I reply, to which Rod smiles. I then turn to Gwen, "So, you know your boyfriend isn't that perfect. That being said, Neil is just like Allen. He's flawed. He may not be the ideal boyfriend you can think of, but… please, Gwen… there's much more than him being blond!"

I can't hold back my tears anymore and all the words I've been meaning to say since last week come out from my mouth one after another. "Why can't you understand Neil as well? Why do you only see his blond hair? You don't even look at his blond eyelashes! We are the last people who can judge others from the colour of their hairs!"

Gwen keeps her mouth shut but a few moments later I can hear faint weeping from her. She reaches out her arms and hugs me. "I'm sorry, Reine…"

"Yeah, I guess I should be sorry for hitting you. It was actually meant for Rosencrantz."

She glares at me threateningly, prompting me to laugh in the midst of my tears. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry because I wanted to hit him."

Gwen laughs as well.

It feels nice to be able to laugh with her again.

But I can't stop thinking of Neil. I hope… he's alright. There are so many of them and he's alone. Why… why can't I help him? Why is it so hard to let him fight his fight and to fight my own fight?

* * *

Neil

The pain in burning every inch of my body. I really want to hit them back.

But I know I shouldn't.

_It's just a bit more, a bit more_, I tell myself. _A bit more and you're out._

I can't let Reine be dragged into this world.

I've tried to keep her away, but it failed.

If I can't keep her away, so I should get myself out of this no matter what it takes.

"Ha! I knew it! He can't face us now!" one of them yelled as he stomps on my body.

"He's pathetic!"

I knew that I should've done this earlier. Maybe it wouldn't been so bad if I'd done in earlier. But somewhere in my heart, I knew I was scared; I was scared I couldn't bear the pain. I was scared of the bruise they would inflict on my pride if they managed to beat me up. That's why I've been fighting back.

Yeah, now I realised I've been using 'to survive' as my scapegoat. The truth is, I was scared to be beaten down.

Now, I've got to pay the price of all my cowardice.

This is the fight I've been avoiding all this time.

My vision is blurred by the blood that drips from my eyelid. I wonder whether I can make this through.

"Hey!"

They stop beating me and turn around. From my place, I can see a red-haired person. Rosencrantz. They walk towards him. Shit. I can't let them beat him up. I try to get on my feet again, but even moving my leg is painful like hell since they've been hitting and stepping on it non-stop.

Oh, no.

My ears are buzzing. I can't hear a thing. My eyes aren't any better. My vision is blurred so badly.

I see both two figures are towering over me. "Well… at last… Congrats…."

What? I can't really hear it.

Never mind.

It's done.

I'm done.

* * *

Reine

His right leg is fractured, so is his ribcage. More than half of his face, including one of his eyes, is covered in bandages. His arms and legs are also covered in bandages that he almost looks like a mummy.

But he's alive.

I spend my time staring at him, wondering when he will wake up. The doctor told me it can be any time soon, so I'm not going to leave before he's awake.

He slowly moves his finger, prompting me to rise from my chair only to be reminded that my ankle is still sprained.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch,"

Neil slowly turns his head. "Are you… okay?" he asks hoarsely.

"You dummy!" My tears start streaming down again thanks to his foolishness. "Isn't it supposed to be my question?!"

"You're such a crybaby…."

The door is opened and Allen, Gwen, Yuri and Rod come in, "Hello! We run here as soon as the school ended!" Rod greets as cheerfully as always. "Wow! You're already awake! I know your life is comparable to that of a cockroach!"

"NO!" I yell immediately

Okay. I'd admit: I'm scared of cockroaches. And to compare Neil with that… disgusting… brown… should-have-been-extinct-since-centuries-ago creature… NO!

"Why? Isn't it great? That means he won't die easily?" Rod asks.

Gwen giggles and whispers something to Rod. "Oh! I see… hehe… sorry, I don't know you can be scared of cockroaches."

"Shut up." I don't like it when people talk about… that.

Rod laughs again.

Gwen walks to Neil's bedside. "Forrester," she says. "I'm sorry."

"Oh."

From the corner of my eyes, I see Allen is glaring at Neil.

"You're so rude."

Hearing Gwen's comment makes me laugh. Sometimes I forget that she can be so blunt. Rod joins me in laughter (Yuri only smiles) and it takes us some moments to calm down.

"Neil, say something else, won't you?" I ask him nicely.

Neil throws his glance sideways, one thing I notice he'll always do when he's nervous. "You are forgiven."

"Well, I applaud you for your chivalry in protecting the sister. You have my praise."

"I don't need it." Neil replies bluntly.

Allen is clearly shocked, causing me and Rod to break into another fit of laughter. Gwen and Yuri only giggle. Allen's face is priceless, really.

They can't be more entertaining than this.

But more than that, I'm happy that now we can share laughter like this, one thing I have never imagined after what happened the last time the four of us being in the same place.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," Yuri says, smiling gently. "It's just… I never thought Allen would finally go steady and Neil would meet someone who understands him."

This time, both Allen and Neil smile.

I can't be happier than this.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of something.

"Allen Rosencrantz," I say, glancing at him. "Do you know I have a name, right? Can you not call me 'the sister'?"

"Fine, Reine."

"That sounds better, _Allen_."

* * *

_Seems like the two couples manage to reconcile and even form a friendship. What do you guys think? Please leave a review so I know how you guys feel about this ^^_

_Thanks for reading!_


	15. Wanted

_Hey guys, I'm back in action! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. It's been a very hectic period for me._

_About Neil's eyes that was brought up by Mryhh, some do think it's red, while others wine red (almost violet-ish). For me, I see his eyes as more violet than red, but thanks for the input! ^^ _

_I hope you guys enjoy the story so far!_

_P.S.: I know this is a huge jump from the previous chapter and I am sooo sorry for forgetting to tell you. What happened directly before this is published as a one shot "Birthday Mayhem". That story will explain the 'why' and 'how' of this chapter. Again, I am so sorry for forgetting this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, and I do not own the song that is featured in this chapter._

* * *

Reine

When I open my eyes, I find myself in a bedroom with the back of my head hurts like hell. Shit, what has happened?

What time is it now?

I check my watch. It's five to twelve. However, the sky outside is dark. It's either my watch broke down, or I woke up in the middle of the night.

What's going on? The last thing I remembered was going into Neil's house.

Shit. I really can't remember anything.

I turn over and find a bulge under the blanket.

I hope it's not… someone I don't want.

Well, um, it's not that I don't want him, but…

Blood rises to my cheek.

Shit. What am I thinking?

I pull the blanket away and find Gwen sleeping soundly. Although I feel kinda bad doing it, I decide to wake Gwen up. She stirs like a lazy cat before rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you remember why are we here?"

She shakes her head. Geez.

The door is opened and Neil enters. "What the hell is going on here?!" I ask him immediately, before I notice that his left cheek is bruised. "What happened to your cheek?"

"That's none of your business." He brushes me off. "Come, they're waiting for you."

"They?"

Impatient as ever, Neil grabs Gwen and me and force us to stand. "C'mon, don't waste my time."

"Hey! At least tell me what's going on!"

"Shut up."

"Dummy!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

In front of me, Rod, Yuri and Allen are standing around the dining table, wearing party hats. Somehow, the room has been decorated with ribbons and balloons, and there is a lot of food on the table.

I take a look on my watch. It's already past midnight and today is 18 June.

It's our birthday.

"Oh my God," I say, "You guys did this for us?"

"Happy birthday Kreiss twins!" Rod said cheerfully. "Hope you like this small party we prepared for you!"

I look at Neil, who in turn smiles at me. "Happy birthday, crybaby."

That moment, I can't tell you how much happiness fills my heart.

* * *

Neil

After we finish the food that Yuri had cooked (with a bit of help from Rod that resulted in the burnt fried shrimp), Allen brings Gwen somewhere else for another celebration, just the two of them.

Rod pats my shoulder, "We'll clean up here. Just bring her there."

My heart skips a beat. I never did this in front of anyone else. What if I screw it up?

"Break a leg, Neil," Yuri whispers.

I glance at Reine, who is now gathering the dirty plates and bringing them to the sink at the kitchen. Yuri approaches her and stops her from washing them, and she points at me.

Shit.

Reine walks in a springy manner. She is obviously in a very good mood. I hope I won't ruin it.

"Yuri said you have something for me," she says. "What is it?"

"Um, yeah," I reply, trying not to sound awkward. "Follow me."

For the first time, she sets her foot on the second floor of my house, and I bring her to the balcony. "The air feels good here!" she remarks as she stretches her arms.

"Well, take a seat."

"You sound so serious!" she pouts, but when I stare at her she sits down on the wooden floor. "Whatever,"

I take the guitar I've put earlier and sit in front of her. Her eyes widen. "You play guitar?"

"Yeah," I tell her. "I used to play… quite okay."

She smiles. "Are you going to play now?"

"Don't laugh."

She puts her finger in front of her mouth as she smiles.

Damn it. She's cute.

I take a deep breath before I pluck the first string, then the second, then the song just flows.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams  
_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

I pluck the last string softly and stare at her. Her green eyes are fixed on me. Her mouth is slightly open, and my heart skips a beat. What is she going to say?

"You…" she trails off. "You really want to kiss me?"

My jaw drops. What kind of question is that?!

And here I am, preparing myself to be laughed at.

My heart beats like a moth batting its wings. I put my hand on her cheek, feeling the light brush of her hair against the back of my palm, and stare into her green eyes.

"Yes."

She holds her breath and I can see her cheeks turn slightly pink. A moment later, she smiles, and let me tell you something: I won't exchange this smile of hers with anything in this world. I close my eyes and lean in, and as I draw closer to her, I can smell the cherry blossom perfume she likes to put on. When my lips brush slightly against hers, I hold my breath.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both of us jerk backwards as I turn to the source of the noise and find Rod lying flat on the floor nearby.

"Rod?!"

He grins, "It's okay, carry on, I'm invisible."

"Yeah, right!" I snap.

Allen comes out suddenly, "You just ruined a perfect moment."

"Allen?! Since when you guys…?"

"You know I'd fall apart without you…" Rod sings as he smiles teasingly at both of us.

"Shaddap!" I retort.

"I don't know how you do what you do…" he continues, ignoring my protests.

"It's a nice song," Yuri suddenly appears out of nowhere. "Right, Gwen?"

Gwen nods.

So they've been watching us the whole time?

I scratch my head. Gwen and Yuri go to Reine who is covering her face that is almost as red as Allen's hair. Rod continues to sing the song while Allen pats my shoulder. "You're not half bad."

I swear I might die out of embarrassment.

* * *

_The song featured earlier is Wanted by Hunter Hayes, and I do think this song fits Neil-Reine relationship! I do recommend this song! ^^_

_Thanks for reading and your reviews are more than welcomed! ^^_


	16. Unchanged

_Hi all! This is a short intro to the last arc of Colours of Our Hairs... unless I decide to write the sequel whatsoever. Actually I want to upload this during Christmas but for some weird reasons I couldn't log in to my account until now. So... consider this my late Christmas gift to all the readers! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Neil?"

"Hm?"

"How long are we going to keep this up?"

He knew that question would surface sooner or later. Neil took a deep breath and looked at the sky, where the clouds were hovering over them.

Every time she was close, he had thought time stopped at that moment, only to fast forward once they parted, never realizing just how much time had passed between them. By now, they had been dating for six months. That's why he knew she would eventually ask him that.

Neil knew better than anyone else he would not give a favourable impression to her parents, especially after he had heard from Allen how strict Mr Kreiss could be. They had agreed that it would be best not to tell her parents first, but, then again… it couldn't go on forever.

Besides, Neil knew how Reine despised lying. And the knowledge that he played a part in this disgusted him.

Reine turned her head and stared at her boyfriend, whom was staring into the distance. She knew he was taking her question seriously. Despite his rough exterior and seemingly 'I-don't-care' attitude, Reine knew Neil took everything seriously more than anyone else.

Actually, she didn't like bringing this question up. Not in the middle of a date that they had planned since some time ago because she was perfectly aware it would root in his mind for the rest of their day. However, she knew that her father had sensed something was off about her: all those phone calls and weekend outings.

Reine also knew that her mother sensed it as well, since she suddenly brought up how her tomboy attitude would result in her never having a boyfriend after all these years encouraging her to be herself. Not that she minded those comments, but Reine felt as if her mother was trying to lure the information out of her. The information that actually there was someone who actually dated her despite her tomboyish attitude.

At last, Neil opened his mouth. "Say…"

"Hm?"

"Say your parents don't approve of me… of us. And then they ask you to break up."

Reine knew that was his biggest concern. That was _their_ biggest concern, the reason why they decided not to tell her parents about this yet. Maybe it was a wrong decision. Not only because lying to her parents made her feel like trash, but because the more time they had spent together, the more he meant for her. Even the mere thought of breaking up terrified her, sending a freezing chill that was very much unlike the excited chill every time their skin brushed against each other down her spine. Maybe it would have been easier if they had confronted it early in their relationship, but then again, a lot was happening. The thing with Gwen, those gangsters, Reine's adjustment to her appointment as the new female captain of the club, Neil's intensive preparation for the national examination—they came one after another much like rolls of waves hitting the sand.

It wasn't like Reine never thought about it. In fact, it was all she could think of every time she found herself wondering.

At first, she thought if that happened they could still just be friends. After all, they started out as strangers, and friends were one level higher than strangers. However, she soon realised it wasn't so easy. How could you simply say 'oh, let's just be friends' to someone you once shared your dreams and deepest secrets? How could you stand simply as 'friends' when you both knew that there were days when you dreamed of being together, inseparable in hearts?

Just be friends were nothing more than a wishful thought. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn't give him up.

What came next from his mouth surprised her.

"I won't ask you to choose," he said. "I will give you my back and leave."

Reine opened her mouth, ready to argue her case. Why stay all this time if in the end he would just simply walk away? But soon she realized something.

He didn't change.

How foolish of her if she wished for him to change.

* * *

_Okay, I think I give enough hints of what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoy this short chapter (very short, I know)._

_Thanks for reading! Mind to review?_


	17. How I Met Your Mother

_Since I'm going to go out of the town for the rest of the week, I guess I'll just post this now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon and the chapter title is taken from the sitcom with the same title although I'll tell in advance I'm not going to make any reference to it._

_Lyla's characterisation in this story is slightly different from the one in the game (I'm referring to Save The Homeland more than Hero of Leaf Valley since I don't play the latter). I hope you guys don't really mind this._

* * *

Neil

Gwen told me Reine was having flu and fever now. Quite a bad one. I pick my phone and dial her number. As usual, she picks it up after three rings.

_"Yeah?"_

Her voice sounds throaty. Sick kind of throaty, much unlike her usual cheery and light-hearted voice.

"I heard from Gwen."

She laughs. Even fever couldn't stop her from laughing, I see. _"Of course,"_ she says, before coughing. _"Who else are you going to hear that from?"_

"You want me to visit?"

_"Oh, if only you could."_ She replies. _"Don't you know my mom is a stay-at-home mom?"_

"What kind of person your mom is?"

_"She's nice and open-minded, and she can hold a lengthy conversation much better than you can stand on your legs."_

"Sounds like she's very friendly."

Reine laughs again. _"She is, and she's a very good investigator, if you get what I mean."_

We talk for a bit more before she sounds very airy and she begins to ramble. "I think you should rest."

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

"Get well soon."

_"Yup. Thanks."_

"And, um…"

_"Hm?"_

"Gonna miss you, I guess…"

She laughs… again. I swear she becomes more and more like Rod in terms of their frequency of laughing. Not that I don't like it._ "Guess, huh?"_ she says. _"I will surely do."_

I find myself chuckling at her response.

After we hang up, I take a look on the cupboard and realise that I've finished my milk. Well, time to hit the store. I make a list of the things I need to buy besides milk (toilet paper, detergent, cup noodles), take my jacket and leave.

Well, I told her that if her parents didn't approve of us I would simply walk away. I knew she thought I was choosing the path with least confrontation, which might be true.

Do I love her?

I do.

But her parents have loved her first.

And, you know, sometimes you leave exactly because you love that person and know that leaving is the best option you have. Not the easiest, yes, but the best.

I guess.

Just as the door of the store slides open for me to enter, I see a woman struggling with her purchases on the cashier line; she has bought too many things to be carried alone. Before I know it, I've walked over to her and offer to bring some of her paper bags, and now we're walking on the road as if I'm her son.

"Thank you for helping me,"

"You're welcome."

"What's your name?" she asks, smiling.

"Neil," I reply. "Neil Forrester."

"Where's your school? You're still in high school, right?"

"Uh… Seishun High."

She is beaming, "Isn't that a nice place? My kids go there as well."

I'm so bad at this kind of chit-chat. Save me.

Okay, the least I can do is to listen to her. She seems to be proud of her children since she keeps talking about them endlessly.

She stops at one of the houses, a two-storey house painted in white with a small balcony and only then—how stupid of me—I realise she is pink-haired.

She pushes the front gate, and at the same time the front door is opened. "You should've told me you're going to buy groceries," a voice says, and my heart skips a beat. "I could've he—"

Reine stands on the porch in her pale pink nightgown (and I thought she's the kind who wears T-shirt and shorts to bed), her face flushed red and her green eyes look like they're going to come out when they spot me.

"Oh!" the woman suddenly says as she turns to me, "I really forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lyla Kreiss."

_Too late._ I say inwardly.

"Mom?"

We turn around and find Allen and Gwen. Both of them are unsurprisingly surprised when they see me standing beside Mrs Kreiss.

Can this be even worse?

* * *

Gwen

I thought Neil and Reine agree to go backstreet with their relationship.

Then why is Neil carrying Mom's groceries?

Reine is standing on the porch just in her nightgown (and I'm telling you, the skirt doesn't even reach half of her knees and wind will easily blow the skirt away). It takes some moment for the bracketed fact to register to her, and when it does, she runs into the house and I can hear her hurried steps on the wooden stairs. I hope she doesn't slip and fall down.

Mom, smiling as always, doesn't seem to sense the awkwardness (but I won't be surprised if she does. She seems to know _everything_) and she greets Allen. She turns at me, "How was your date?"

Oh, yes, Mom is the kind of person who can casually ask this kind of question. I simply smile back. "It was… fun."

Reine reappears on the porch, now with a jacket that she zips all the way to the top and a pair of shorts. "H-how long are you guys planning to… stay outside?" she asks hesitantly.

"We're coming in," Mom replies before turning to Neil again, "Oh, do you know her? She's Reine, my younger daughter."

"Reine, he's Neil. He's kind enough to help me carry my groceries just now."

Both of them just stare at each other before slightly bowing their heads as if they're going to spar with each other in karate.

Allen tries his best to contain his laughter and so do I. Talk about awkwardness.

"You should've told me. I can help you." Reine grumbles as we walk into the living room.

"What kind of mother would ask her unwell daughter to help with groceries?"

"Then don't buy so many things."

"Well, your aunt Claire is coming here soon with your uncle Trent."

"Still…"

Mom pulls Reine closer and kisses her adoringly on her cheeks. Yes, Mom still does that to us. For Reine, the gesture means 'shut up'. So she does. Mom then turns to Neil and points at the dining table, "You can put the things over there, thank you very much."

Without saying anything, Neil obliges just like a good… dog.

Okay, maybe son-in-law to be.

"Uh, I… I'd better get going." He says.

"Why the hurry?"

"I-I..." Neil stammers like a broken record machine, "I have to go."

"Is it that urgent? I have to thank you for your help." She insists, "oh, Gwen, do you know him? He's from your school."

Well, how should I answer this?

Thankfully, Allen comes to my rescue. He takes off his glasses (and looks ten times more charming that way), wipes them briefly before putting it on again, "Oh, that's you, Neil! My glasses were blurred out just now I couldn't recognise you!"

"So you guys are friends?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then it means more reason for you to stay a bit longer!"

Neil looks horrified at that proposal and from the corner of my eyes, I can see Allen chuckling, satisfied.

* * *

Neil

The living room consists of two loveseats and one single-cushioned couch of the same design. Reine gives a desperate signal to Gwen so that they would sit together, but when Gwen agrees to help out, Allen grabs her by her waist and sits her down next to him.

Mrs Kreiss smiles at them. "Young lovebirds," she says in a low tone before sitting down on the single-cushioned couch.

No, that's not simply it.

I glare at Allen and he smirks at me.

I knew it. Darn you, Allen Rosencrantz.

Reine throws herself onto the other loveseat, burying her hands into the pocket of her jacket, and leans back.

Guess I have no choice, then. I sit next to her, but ensuring there's enough space between us. "Oh, I'm going to make some tea. You guys can just chat,"

With that said, she rises up and walks into the house.

Once her steps can't be heard anymore, Allen breaks into the laughter I know he's been holding in. "Can't you just cooperate and help me out for once?" I ask him.

"I _am_ helping you!" He says, "to tell Mrs Kreiss about you guys!"

Gwen laughs.

"Shhh!"

"It's okay, she's a very nice person," Allen says.

Whatever. I don't know what's going on anymore. I then turn at Reine, "Hey, how're you doing?"

"What do you think?" she replies with an even worse throaty voice than the one on the phone. "How the hell you met Mom for God's sake?"

"I thought you were the one asking me when we can tell them," I reply, trying to hold my tone.

She looks away, grumbling incoherently with some coughs as intermezzos.

"She's not going to remember this when her fever breaks," Gwen says. "Don't mind her harshness for now."

"Whatever…" Reine says.

"Anyway, I'm also curious. How come…"

"I was going to buy some stuff and she was struggling with her things." I tell them, "Guess it wouldn't hurt to help. I didn't think it was _her_."

"But her hair is—"

"I wasn't really paying attention, okay?"

There were more pressing things to be paid attention to. Such as… what to do if I met Reine's parents, although I guess now it's kinda pointless to think over it.

Allen laughs. "You can't be more entertaining than this, Neil."

"Shut up. Whatever."

Mrs Kreiss comes back with a teapot, five cups, and a jar of cookies on a tray. She puts the tray on the coffee table in front of us. Reine offers to pour the tea, but in the end Gwen is the one doing it.

"Aren't they such good daughters?" she says proudly. "Well, Reine can be quite… headstrong at times, though. Sometimes I'm worried she won't find a good boyfriend."

Reine grumbles again.

"Well, I'm sure there is," Allen says, glancing at me with a teasing look. "I know someone who thinks such girls are… irresistible."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Allen assures her, smiling politely.

I don't like where this conversation is going, really.

Suddenly, she turns at me, "Can I ask you something?"

Not knowing how else to answer her, I nod.

"What club are you in?"

Shit.

I look at Allen and Gwen. They don't give me the cooperative look. I guess I can't lie on this.

"Karate." I eventually say.

Understandably, Mrs Kreiss looks puzzled by my answer. "Reine is in Karate as well, don't you guys know each other, then?"

"Um… I don't really interact with… the girls."

Well, I didn't lie on that.

She smiles, "I see… so what do you think of her now that you've seen her?"

For the love of God, is she trying to hook me up with Reine?!

Allen bursts out laughing. Seems he can't hold it any longer.

Mrs Kreiss turns at him, "What's wrong?"

Gwen quickly pokes Allen on his waist, "Sorry, I must've been poking him too hard."

Thank you, Gwen. No sarcasm. Well, maybe that statement itself is sarcasm. I don't know anymore.

I mean, how lousier this can be?

Save me.

"Mom, you don't need to hook me up with other guys." Reine suddenly says. "Seriously, I'm not that… that…"

"Unmarketable?" Allen offers.

"Whatever." Reine replies nonchalantly. "I _do_ have a boyfriend."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"Well, why don't you ever tell your mom about this?" Mrs Kreiss asked in a calm tone as if she has been expecting this.

Wait, don't tell me…

"After that thing with Gwen and Allen? I'm not going to bring another storm so soon. Dad might've gotten a heart attack this time round. No kidding."

"Well, your dad isn't here now. You can tell me."

Reine stares at her mother. I don't know whether it's because of the fever, or simply the fact she can't hide this anymore, she sighs long and points at me. "I'm dating him. Neil Forrester."

I'm not surprised when Mrs Kreiss doesn't seem to be surprised at that statement. She simply smiles. Looking at that lifts a whole load of weight from me. I mean, her mom doesn't seem so repulsed from the idea of her daughter dating me. That's good.

But, I forget one thing and I'm reminded of it a bit too late.

Allen said the one whom I should watch out for is actually her _father_.

The front door swings open and a deep voice asks. "Dating whom?"

Reine turns and she grows even paler than she already is. Allen keeps his mouth shut. Even Mrs Kreiss doesn't seem to expect this coming.

His eyes pierce into me much like a drill into the ground. He stands at the same height with me, with dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin compared to his wife and daughters' milky complexion. He wears a crisp suit and carries a briefcase.

I know this might be my last chance to brush it off as Reine's fever rambling.

I look at Reine, who quickly regained her composure and clears her throat. "Hi, Dad." She greets.

* * *

_Start with a simple offer to carry groceries to meeting his maybe-parents-in-law-to-be. What would Neil do? Will he really give his back to Reine and walk away?_

_Thanks for reading! Any feedback? ^^_


	18. Liberation

_This is how I'm ending my year. Happy New Year guys! Enjoy!_

_Again, I want to express my thanks to those who read this story so far!_

_And of course many thanks to those who leave their marks behind (Chris Shino, AkikazeRyo, Mew-Star-Mew, Karisma Jetsler, LadyInRedz, riddlefame15, Myrrh)_

_Truth to be told, I love reading reviews because that's how I know how much you've enjoyed the story... so please leave your thoughts and input for me! Hehehe... thanks in advance ^^_

* * *

Reine

Mom stares at me lovingly, as if telling me that she would understand.

"You can tell me," she says.

If it's Mom, maybe things will be all right. It's not like she is entirely in the dark, anyway.

I point my finger at Neil. "I'm dating him. Neil Forrester."

Mom's smile is enough to assure me that everything is going to be all right, and for a moment, I felt foolish for not telling her earlier. My head feels light, but soon, weight returns to my heart when I heard that voice.

"Dating whom?"

I turn around and surely enough, Dad is standing on the threshold. Dad is staring at Neil, the only candidate possible since he already knew Allen is Gwen's boyfriend. Unless he thinks I'm the kind who likes being the third party of my own twin's relationship.

I clear my throat. "Hi, Dad."

Dad is not a bad person, mind you, it's just sometimes… he can be unbelievably strict at times. I know he meant well, but I'm not in the mood of going through Dad's overprotectiveness again.

Mom rises from her seat and takes Dad's briefcase from his hand, as she will usually do. "How about we invite them for dinner?" she suggests.

He nods curtly.

During the dinner, Dad and Mom sit at the opposite edges of the oval table while Allen and Gwen sit on one side and Neil and me the other.

The milk porridge Mom has made looks like a white version of mud, and I can't bring myself to eat it. I stir the content of the bowl slowly with my spoon, trying to find it in me to scoop some and put it into my mouth.

"Eat up, Reine," Gwen says across the table. "You need it."

"Are you the one to tell me to eat up?" I tell her. Until recently, Gwen would eat nothing but raisins and only miracle in the form of tons and tons of vitamin supplements that allows her to survive. However, now she begins to eat more kind of food.

Still, she tells me to eat up? Talk about irony.

Gwen falls silent and suddenly I feel guilty for making her feel bad. "I'm sorry," I say.

She nods.

"How long have you been dating Reine?" suddenly Dad asks, his eyes fixed on Neil.

"Six months." Neil replied.

And those are the last words that are being said on the dining table until the dinner ends and Allen and Neil excuse themselves.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him before he leaves.

He says nothing.

"So? That is the kind of guy you would expect me to give my blessing to?" Dad asks once Mom closes the door. "Allen is enough, Reine."

"He's different," I tell him.

"He sure is," Dad snaps, "With that gangster look and blond—"

"So what if he's blond?!" I suddenly yell, not caring if that takes the rest of my energy. "Blond, blond, you guys always has a problem with his blond hair! You know what, Dad, this pink hair—" I grab a lock of my hair, "is not so much better than his blond hair! Don't you remember how many times people thought I'm into gang things because of this pink hair?!"

"That's different—"

"Can you point to me where's that difference if I tell you his blond hair is also natural?! Seriously, can this be more insensible than it already is?!"

"You know why I won't let you mingle with that good-for-nothing brat?! Because now you dare to raise your voice against your dad! That's why!" Dad roars, only a step away from actually slapping me if not for Mom's intervention. "Now, go to your room and reflect!"

The voice of thunder becomes Dad's full stop and the subsequent rain its quote mark.

I stomp up the stairs and lock the door behind me. Okay, I'm guilty of yelling at Dad. That's… not something I'm supposed to do.

But, I can't believe that Dad would also tell me the same thing.

He is blond, so I shouldn't date him.

As simple as my logic might be, it doesn't make sense in my head.

I look at the glass door that leads to the balcony in the room I share with Gwen. The balcony is now wet because of the rain that pours down like there's no tomorrow.

Neil's voice echoes in my head.

_"I won't ask you to choose. I will give you my back and leave."_

The sight of his back leaving the front door of my house is replayed in my head. Was that it? Was that the back he intends to give me as his last gift?

When I stand up, my head feels light, and it goes lighter and lighter as I take each step. I don't know what's gotten into me, but it feels like the rain is calling me.

I slide the glass door open and let the cold water pours on me. As more water hits my head, the heavier it becomes. My breathing becomes heavy as I hold the railing. I step on it.

This is it.

My liberation.

* * *

Neil

It's clear that Reine's father dislikes me. And he doesn't bother to hide it.

The rain starts as soon as I get back to my place, and it's only then I remember why I went out in the first place.

Darn it.

But, seeing as how things are now, I don't think it's such an important matter. I can survive without milk just fine.

I walk into my room and look at the silver medal that is on my desk. After we agreed to go out, we exchanged our medals to remind us always of two things we would promise each other.

The gold medal in Reine's hand is my promise to always protect her.

The silver medal on my desk, in turn, is her promise to fight as she has always been.

Fight.

I close my eyes and the images scroll through like a movie roll: her pale face, her mother's smile, her father's disapproving eyes.

DING! DONG!

Huh? Who could it be?

Wondering, I walk to the front door and open it. She stares back at me, her lidded eyes hazed and unfocused.

"Don't…"

Her body sways forward and soon loses its balance. I quickly catch her before she hits the ground, her skin burning against mine.

"Don't leave…" she murmurs against my ear, the air coming out from her mouth almost as warm as freshly-boiled milk before she lets go the rest of her weight onto my arms.

She coughs several times, and I feel something warm on my neck. I sweep my hand around it, to find a warm, dark red liquid on it.

I turn my head and find blood has covered her chin.

"Reine Kreiss!" I call her frantically.

* * *

_"Don't leave..." was Reine's last word before she eventually gave in._

_How was it? Please let me know what do you think of this chapter! ^^_


	19. Inheritance

_Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I was so thrilled to read each one of it, and so I decide to publish two chapters in a row! Consider this as a sign of my thanks as well as New Year's gift to all of you!_

_Oh, and I made alteration in the previous chapter, a slight one mind you. (I included that Reine coughed out blood before passing out just to make Neil freak out even more) sorry for not including that earlier ^^'_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Gwen

We can hear Reine locks the door upstairs.

I can't blame him for the blond concern, because… six months ago, that would be me.

However, now that I've seen Neil and Reine, I feel bad for them. Imagining what they have to go through with their hair colour, and to think that I used to be one of those people…

After all of this thing, I should apologise to them again. But, now, to do my part…

"Dad, I think Reine has a point."

"If you think so, you are still kids. Both of you."

"If Dad think so, it's time for you wearing something to help you look, not just see."

I follow Reine upstairs. With the kind of emotion and physical condition she is in, I guess it's a bad idea to leave her on her own. Behind my back, I can hear Dad's complaining to Mom.

"See?! You persuaded me to give a chance to that redhead boy and now what?!"

Sorry, Mom. I'll make it up to you.

I gently knock on the door, "Reine, it's me…"

I wait for some moments but nothing is happening. I knock again, this time louder. "Reine, it's me!"

Again, nothing.

Something is bugging me; Reine is in no way a heavy sleeper. This time, I pound on the door with everything I have, "Reine!"

Soon, the sound of rushed footsteps is heard. I turn my head and find my parents, "What is it now?" Dad asks.

"Reine won't open the door."

I move aside as Dad begins knocking on the door. "Reine! Open the door!"

Nothing.

Dad tries to turn the knob, but Reine has locked it. "Reine Kreiss!"

Don't tell me…

Dad crashes himself on the door. Once. Twice. Then the door burst open on the third try. The room is dark, and there is no one.

My cell phone suddenly rings. I look at the screen and find Neil's name on it. I put some distance between Dad and me before I pick it up. "Hello?"

_"Gwen,"_

It immediately occurs to me to tell him what happened. "Reine—"

_"She's in the general hospital now."_

* * *

Neil

The drenched shirt sticks to my body like glue, and the cold air from the air conditioner makes it even worse. I rub my hands together to keep myself warm and thank God that my house isn't that far from the general hospital.

Reine is in the ER, and as much as I want to stay near her, I guess I should just wait for her family first outside the room. They come soon after I called Gwen, the three of them. Reine's father immediately punches me to the ground and jerks me up again. He has more power than I'd thought he would.

"What the hell did you do to her this time?!" he roars.

"Dad!"

"Jack, this is hospital…" Mrs Kreiss reminds him gently.

"Which means I can beat him to pulp if I want to."

If I tell him that Reine suddenly pops up at my house, it'll either drag me into deeper trouble for allegedly lying or Reine into trouble for running away from her house. The thought of letting this kind of wrath loose upon Reine isn't something pleasant; so I guess the best option is just shut up and let him beat me if he wants to. Not that it'd be my first time, anyway.

The doctor's emerging from the ER saves my ass, since it prompts Reine's father to let me go. "Mr Kreiss?" the doctor inquires.

"How is my daughter? Can I see her now?"

"Yes, of course. Please, follow me."

I really want to follow them in, but when I am about to do that, Reine's father glares at me threateningly. Nevertheless, I still stand up. Gwen holds me back. "Don't, Neil."

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right.

I throw myself back to the chair, cursing myself how could I have let this happened. If I had gathered enough courage to face her father before this, not when she's sick like this, things would've been different.

I'm such a… coward. And now Reine has to bear the consequences of it as well. My mind flies to the silver medal in my room. If only I had her fighting spirit…

Fight. That's what I'm seriously lacking in.

After a few moments, her parents emerge from the ER, but not Gwen. Her father glares at me once again, but he then walks past through me.

Mrs Kreiss, however, stops and bends down. "You'll catch cold!" she exclaims. She then walks to the nurse station and comes back with a towel that she drapes over me before sitting next to me.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Neil," she says.

She… isn't mad at me?

"How's she?"

"The doctor said it's pneumonia." Mrs Kreiss replies, "It worsened since she drenched herself in rain, apparently."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?" she asks back, much to my surprise. "I've been her mother for seventeen years now. I know how much guts she has." She laughs softly. "If there's anyone who should apologize, it's Jack for giving that girl his guts and stubbornness, as much as he doesn't want to admit it."

Her laugh startles me. How can she… smile and laugh in times like this? Why doesn't she blame me?

"Why…" the word eventually comes out. "Why don't you disagree?"

"About you dating her?"

I nod.

"Because you've helped me with my groceries."

What the…? Now I know where Reine's gotten that kind of logic from.

"You were the first person who offered to help me, a total stranger, with my groceries, and you didn't pickpocket me or anything," she says. "That's enough proof for me to say you have a good heart. And all I want to find in my daughters' choice is a good heart."


	20. Guerrilla

Neil

I can see it on her face: Rod and Yuri's visit really brightens up her day. She's been bedridden for four days now and the people she usually sees are her parents, Gwen, Allen, and me. Surely Rod's cheerfulness and Yuri's calmness will bring some good to her after what has been going on lately. Rod even bothers to bring her a bouquet of pink flowers, knowing how fond she is of the colour. When I enter her room, the three of them are already laughing. I bet that's thanks to Rod.

I approach her and put my hand on her forehead. Since the day she's hospitalized, it becomes a new routine for me every time I visit. Reine even said it's my new form of greeting her.

After getting used to how lively she can be, looking at her merely laying on bed with her voice unbelievably soft makes my stomach churns. The first two days of her hospitalisation were the worst: she coughed out blood and she couldn't digest her food properly. At least today she can laugh.

"Looking better today," I tell her.

"You bet." She says weakly, "I'm so sick of this bed…"

"Well, you're on this bed exactly because you're sick." I remind her.

She pouts.

A nurse then comes in and greets us. Reine is annoyed at this; she is always annoyed when a nurse comes in with a tray of drugs, because it'll make her feel drowsy. The nurse injects the drug into her, and soon enough Reine's fighting not to fall asleep.

"It's okay, just sleep," Yuri says.

"No… I'm fine…"

She then stares at me. I knew it. I move closer to her and whisper, "I'll try to be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She sighs long and close her eyes, and before the count of ten her breathing has become long and regular.

"What did you do to her?" Yuri asks. "Some magic?"

"You can say so,"

"So… you guys came clean to her parents, I presume?" Rod asks, "With you clearly waiting for her for long hours and all…"

I take in a deep breath. "You can say so."

"Something's off?"

"Let's not talk here. She's a light sleeper."

With that, we move to the hospital's cafeteria. "So… what's the story?" Rod asks once we settle down.

"She… accidentally told them about us." I say, not knowing how else to phrase it. "That's a long story." I quickly add once Rod shows his interested look.

"Okay, then?"

"Then her dad went on rampage on me."

"But you're visiting her now…" Yuri trails off.

"Her dad will visit around 8 pm each day, and he'll stay until 10 pm." I tell them, "I can visit her outside this time period."

"So you're going ninja around her dad now?"

"Yeah, you can say so."

"Just now she didn't want to fall asleep because she was afraid she would wake up when you can't be around, right?" Rod sighs, "And how long are you going to keep this up?"

"The first talk I had with her father resulted in her being here now. So… not now."

"Hang in there, Neil," Yuri says soothingly. "I know you guys can make it."

For the first time in this week, I manage to make myself smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Gwen

Neil immediately rises from his place once I enter Reine's room with Allen. It's some sort of code between us; when I come, Dad will come soon. He mutters a quick goodbye to Reine who replies with a slight nod.

"I'm sorry," I tell him as he walks past. I always feel bad for being his sign to leave.

"Don't be," is his curt reply before he goes with Allen.

"Bye, Reine," Allen says, "Get well soon."

Reine smiles a bit and nods.

I sit next to Reine, who grins at me. "Hello, how's date with Allen?"

"It's like any other dates."

I don't know how to reply her without making her feel bad. Usually, it's me on the bed and she telling me about her day; I'm not used to our positions being reversed like this.

Reine coughs. Although she doesn't cough out blood like two days ago, it still worries me every time she coughs. There's no telling whether this time she'll cough out blood again or not.

"You don't want to rest some more?"

"I've been spending my day sleeping." She groans.

Dad and Mom come in when the door opens. Mom immediately goes to Reine and kisses her, "How are you feeling?"

"So-so," Reine replies uninterestedly.

"He just came back, right?" Dad suddenly asks.

I can see Reine tensing up, and I decide to play the fool. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Don't you think I know he's been visiting her behind my back all this time?!"

"Dad—"

Reine holds my arm as she tries to suppress her cough. "I don't see anything wrong with it," she says.

"How long are we going to keep this hide-and-seek game, Reine Kreiss?"

"I'm not playing hide-and-seek anymore," Reine replies, "This is guerrilla."

"Guerrilla? Is that how you phrase it?"

"You heard me, Dad." She coughs harder this time.

"Why won't you just leave him for someone else, for goodness sake!"

"Because I don't want to."

"So you won't listen to your father?!"

"If he's making insensible demands without being able to—" she coughs several times before inhaling deeply and continue, "—explain it to me."

"Haven't I—"

"Blond is not a sensible enough reason."

"Reine Kreiss!"

"I won't break up!" she yells at the top of her lungs, before her coughs become uncontrollable and all of a sudden blood splatters from her mouth.

"Reine!" the three of us call simultaneously.

* * *

Reine opened her eyes slowly. She could see another thing was attached to her IV line; a package of blood.

She could hazily remember what happened before she felt something warm came our from her mouth and everything turned black. Again, her dad demanded for her to break up.

She scanned her surrounding, Gwen was sleeping on a nearby couch—it still felt funny for her to see that since usually that was her place. And much to her surprise, Neil was sitting next to her, crossing his arms together, his head bowed down and his eyes closed.

Although he didn't say anything about it, Reine knew her father had punched Neil and blamed her hospitalisation on him. She then recalled his promise, along with his golden medal in her possession.

_I will protect you._

And he did. He did exactly that. He had been protecting her with everything that he had.

_And what did I do to him?_ Reine asked inwardly, _I keep causing trouble for him._

Before she knew it, she began weeping.

The sound of her weeping caused Neil and Gwen to wake up. Gwen, knowing better, silently walked out from the room. Neil, not knowing what to do, merely stroked her hair slowly. "Hey," he greeted with a hoarse voice. "You woke up."

"I'm sorry…" she said between her tears, "I'm so… so sorry."

"You and your sister have that habit of apologizing too much, don't you?" Exhaustion was apparent in his voice, and Reine took note of this.

And she recalled how she had caused him to be hospitalised… more than once.

Reine began to harden her resolve. She couldn't ask more from him. She took in a deep breath and said, "The drawer next to you… open it."

Neil did as he had been asked, and found a familiar gold medal in it. "You break no promise," she said, assuring him. "When you leave—no—when you decide to leave…" she took in another laboured breath, "Can you wait until I fall asleep, so that I don't have to see your back?"

Neil knew what she meant and he made no answer. Even Reine had her limits. She closed her eyes, and after a minute or so, her breathing became longer and in a more regular intervals. Neil scribbled a note. He took the medal and headed for the door.

After the door was closed, Reine opened her eyes. She knew he was slipping a note in her hand earlier. She flipped her hand and looked at the words he left, and she began weeping once again.

_I want you to have my back._

Suddenly, she realised the other way of reading it.

_Can it be…?_

She had to make sure of it. With the remaining strength in her, she pulled the needle out from her palm, flinching as it slid through her skin, and then she headed to the door.

Neil was still there, his back facing her. On the other side, there was her dad, his face sterner than ever.

This time, Reine wanted to be the one protecting, not the one being protected. Besides, Neil told her himself he wanted her to have his back.

"I've got your back."

* * *

_Personally, I think Jack Kreiss is just a overly protective father who has yet to accept that his beloved daughters aren't little girls anymore. Surely he can get a pair of new lenses to look at the world and begin to treat the twins as young adults, but all that he had done is actually fuelled by his love for them._

_I shall confess I love closing a chapter in cliff-hanger. I hope you guys aren't too mad about that ^^_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Mind to share your thoughts? ^^_


	21. Ten Years Later

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_ person: thanks for the input! I hope you will enjoy this cliffhanger-less chapters ahead!_

* * *

The sound of her heels against the floor created a steady rhythm as she walked through the hallway with a red clipboard on her hand. She opened the door and inside, a group of students in already in karategi were crowding around a man who was their coach. On the bench at the side of the spacious room, a teacher in her thirties sat down quietly, correcting her spectacles. She approached the more senior teacher, "Ms Swann," she greeted.

She turned around and smiled, "I feel young every time I heard you calling for Ms Swann." She said, "Miss Kreiss."

Reine laughed. Now, Ms Swann was known by her married name, Mrs Sterling, but she would always be Ms Swann for her, and to some others who had known her before her marriage.

The group of students turned around at the mention of her name and crowded around her, "Hey, guys," she greeted casually. Miss Reine Kreiss was indeed known to be fairly casual to her students unless more formality was strictly required of her. The students peered at her curiously. "Oh, that's it!" someone exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Reine asked.

"We've heard from Coach Braxton!" another replied, "Your new ring!"

Reine laughed and raised her left hand. A diamond ring was clearly visible around its ring finger. "You mean this?"

"To whom?"

"To my fiancé,"

"Like, duh, Miss Kreiss!" her student responded, "What kind of person he is? Is he nice? Is he good at karate like you are? Or can you kick his ass off easily?"

"Well…"

The door was opened, at the students cringed when they saw who was coming. It was their other coach. "Still idling around?"

The students hurriedly formed a circle and started their pre-training stretching. The second coach approached the teachers and nodded, "Ms Swann,"

Ms Swann smiled.

He then faced Reine. "Miss Kreiss."

Reine nodded in acknowledgement. "Coach Forrester." She asked, "How's the clinic?"

"As usual," he replied in the same curt manner. "Well, I put down a dog just now… cancer."

Reine patted his shoulder lightly. It was unnecessarily said that Neil had a certain sentiment for dogs… with cancer.

Neil Forrester was actually a veterinarian, but after some persuading from Rod, he agreed to coach Karate club of his alma mater after his working hours at the clinic. The two teachers in charge of the club agreed for this co-coaching since Neil would be a good balance to Rod easy-going attitude.

After the students were done with their warm-ups, they formed four separate rows, two boys and two girls, in front of their coaches. "Miss Kreiss," one of the girls asked. "Will you tell us the story after training?"

"Hey! It's training now!" Neil scolded. "Save it for later!"

"Come on, Neil, don't be so strict!" Rod exclaimed. "They were just curious about your wedding!"

"Coach Forrester is getting married?" a boy asked curiously.

"But we were asking about Miss Kreiss'…" the dots were then connected. "WHAT?!"

"Rod!" Neil exclaimed exasperatedly.

Reine laughed. "Oh, well, he _does_ happen to be the fiancé you guys were asking about." She asked, facing the student who earlier was so curious about her fiancé, "Does that answer all your questions earlier?"

"Uh… yes."

"That escalated quickly… Coach Forrester had only been around for two months, right?"

"Now, now, both of them came from this club a decade ago, you know?" Ms Swann commented, laughing. "They were so cute!"

A long squeal came out among the girls as they imagined their younger teacher-in-charge together with their coach in their karategi, ten years younger.

"Ms Swann…" Neil wanted to protest, but the gleeful look on the woman he almost regarded as his own mother stopped him. He could never go against her.

"So they were dating this whole time?"

"But they were… so cold towards each other."

"That's called professionalism," Neil reasoned.

"Nah! You guys are just being too shy!"

"Shut up, Rod." He grunted.

After a few moments, Neil managed to restore order and resume the training, with the promise of answering their curiosity during the break.

Rod, forever having delight in teasing Neil, declared an early break. And of course the students agreed with him, with them now crowding around Neil and Reine. Neil swore inwardly that he would make Rod pay… somehow.

"Who confessed first?"

"Me," Reine admitted sheepishly.

"In the school hallway!" Rod added, which was responded with another squeal.

"But I didn't ask him out then, he asked me out some time later."

"When?"

"Inter-school championship." Neil replied, colour rose to his cheeks. "I asked her out before the finals."

"We can create a new legend!" A first-year said, "Couples who met in this karate hall and confessed during the championship will be blessed!"

"That won't do." Reine and Neil said simultaneously.

"Huh? Why?"

They were interrupted with a loud banging from outside. Reine immediately rose and walked to the door. A moment later, her voice was heard to the corners of the hall, loud and clear: "What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you have your club activities?!"

"Whew. Sometimes I forget how fierce she can be." A student said.

"She is much calmer now." Rod said, recalling a day when she beated all male karatekas in the club in a row after they said something about 'guys are stronger than girls' during her captainship. He shivered. "You've never seen her… went on a real rampage."

Reine came back with a silver-haired student, covered with bruises and cuts. The students jerked at the sight of that person.

"You were also involved in that gang fight two months ago, yes?" Reine asked.

It was Rod's trump card in bringing Neil as his co-coach. Two months ago, there was a huge fight in front of the school and Reine came out from the staff room to take care of it. When verbal method didn't work, and she was almost being hit by one of the students involved, Reine famously ripped the side-cutting of her long, pencil skirt and resorted to physical method to end the fight. The fight ended less than a minute after the skirt-ripping. Rod told Neil about this, who unsurprisingly decided to become a coach so that he could keep an eye on her although he would never admit he was worried.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Reine leaned in. "Skye Anderson. So you were thinking of joining us?"

"Yes."

"Any experience?"

"Dan 1."

Reine straightened her back, "Training starts at 4. Don't be late next time."

With that, she dismissed him and walked back to the students, who were now slightly angered. "Why did you let him in?!"

"That's that troublemaker!"

A male student, the current male captain of the club, stood up. "With all due respect, Miss Kreiss, as much tolerance you have to this… kind of people. I think it will bring the club a bad reputation if we let him in."

"He is involved in many fights, not to mention his bleached hair…"

He was cheered by his mates. Reine raised her hand, giving them a signal to quiet down. After the noise level subsided she began to speak, "A small quiz, what is Anderson's eyelashes colour?"

"Huh?"

Rod replied. "I bet it's as silvery as his hair."

"Yes."

The students gasped in shock. "Now some of you said my pink hair is cute, or your coaches' shades of blond cool, but to tell you the truth, it got me, and some others—" she glanced at Neil who curved his mouth slightly. "—into the detention room."

The students now fell into silence, some bowed down. "I know gang members bleach their hair, and Anderson's hair does look like one, but until you have a proof it's dyed, you better shut up. Anyway, what's so significant about hair colour, seriously, I'm sick of this attitude!"

She crossed her arms. "I want members of this club not to judge people from the colours of their hair! Better still, don't judge at all! You don't know what they've gone through!" she continued, "Instead, I want us to learn how to see people through their eyes. Brave yourselves to look closer, to look deeper, beyond the colour of his hair, because that's what matters the most."

Another silence. Reine took a deep breath and asked, "Any more objection of his joining?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Good. If I hear any problem arising from this, especially from your guys…" she glared at them, "You will answer to me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Reine glanced at the two coaches. "Sorry for taking training time."

"Don't mention it," Neil replied. "Consider this a mental training for them."

Reine grinned. "You wished someone told Mr Gaston sooner about this?"

"Nope." Neil answered with a slight smile, "If he hadn't been so judgemental, we wouldn't have met in that detention room."


	22. A New Beginning

Her heart raced like crazy. She tapped her feet impatiently.

"Don't do that, Reine," Felicity warned, "You'll ruin the dress!"

"What if he's not there?" she asked, "What if he left me on the altar?"

"Geez, he won't." Felicity replied as she put on the tiara on Reine's head, fastening it to her long veil. "If there's anything, he'd be love-struck to see you in this dress."

"Everyone knows how much he loves you." Yuri assured her. "And you look amazing."

Allen and Gwen came into the room. The bump on Gwen's belly was slightly visible against her dark blue dress. Allen approached his sister-in-law and shook her hand alongside a word of congratulations, "He was upset that I get to see the bride before he does."

Gwen tried her best not to laugh. "You have to look at him. Really." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll know later."

Felicity draped the veil over the tiara and it fell just nicely under Reine's chin. "And… done!"

The door was opened, and Jack stood in his black tuxedo. "Are you ready?"

Reine inhaled and stood, "Yes."

Gwen, Allen, Felicity and Yuri left the room and Reine took her father's arm. She'd never expected for this to come quickly.

As her father walked her down the aisle, Reine bowed her head slightly, trying her best to keep calm. She knew everyone was staring at her, and it made her feel even more nervous.

Her father stopped. She knew they reached the altar now.

"Before I let you go," her father said slowly, "Let me tell you one thing."

Reine raised her eyes, and met her father's blue eyes. "Being a parent is not easy," he said, "Most of all, you have to learn when to hold your kids, and when to let go. You'll know later—it's so hard, because you wish you can hold onto them forever just like the way you latched on me when you were a little girl."

"Dad…"

"Now, now, I know I have to let go."

Jack then stared at his soon-son-in-law and handed Reine over to his hand. "Now, it's your turn." He said sternly while looking at him. "Keep her safe. Make her happy."

Neil nodded.

"No more curfew for you, huh?"

Neil smiled slightly at the comment and Jack walked to the pew where Lyla, smiling proudly like she always did, sat.

Neil was wearing white tuxedo, and his hair was miraculously tamed today, which surprised Reine at first, although she thought it was adorable. On his breast pocket, besides the usual flower pinned on it, there was a silver medal alongside it. Similarly, Reine had pinned a gold medal on the sash of her dress.

Neil saw the gold medal on her waist, and it made him remember what happened ten years ago.

_Jack was standing, waiting for him outside her room. He braced himself._

_"So you came," he said._

_"I do," Neil replied._

_"What if I told you never to come back?"_

_"I will refuse."_

_"If I beat you up?"_

_"I will stand up again."_

_"Why are you so persistent?"_

_Neil gripped the medals in his hand; the gold one from Reine, and the silver one he had brought along, "Some fights aren't fought with my fist, and those are harder to win. I survived that kind of fight once, and I will survive this one, too."_

_That's when the door opened, and Reine emerged from her room, her steps still shaky. "I've got your back," she said hoarsely._

_"You won't give up?" Jack asked._

_Reine took his free hand and held it tightly. Neil held her hand back, "Not when she has my back."_

_Neil stared straight into Jack's eyes. Eventually, Jack crossed his arm and said, "Curfew on Saturday is 11 pm, Sunday to Monday is 7 pm. You better adhere to this."_

Neil recalled each hardship he had to go through because of his hair.

Her bashful smile behind that white veil worth each one of it, and he would go through it all over again if she were on the finish line.

Rod's nudge on his arm snapped him back. "The vow! The vow!"

"I…" he trailed off, unable to take his eyes from the pink-haired young woman before him. She was stunning in that dress. He was speechless. "I forget what I'm supposed to say."

There was a silence before the bride began laughing. Reine tried to cover her laugh with her pink roses bouquet, but it failed. The people on the pews laughed as well, causing much discomfort to the already nervous Neil.

"But I won't forget that I love you!" he added spontaneously. "I will always do!"

Reine stopped laughing, her cheeks flushed red. She then smiled, "That's good enough for me," she said.

Neil smiled; she never changed. He then put the white gold ring to her finger. Reine took his hand as well as the ring that Rod had kept safe until the wedding, since he was the best man. "I promise I will trust you, and love each part of you, including how shy you can be. You know, I think your tamed hair today is kinda cute."

"S-shut up."

"See?" Reine grinned as she put the ring on his finger.

"With this, I hereby pronounce you man and wife," the presider announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Neil carefully flipped the veil over. Reine's heart raced again.

"Reine Forrester," he said.

She grinned, "Sounds nicer that I'd thought it would be."

Neil smiled and leaned in. She closed her eyes, and a moment later, she felt their lips touched each other.

Their vows were sealed.

And now, they've begun a new life. Together.

Their new beginning.

FIN


	23. Afterword

Hey guys, so finally my debut story is finished!

Thanks to all of the readers who patiently keep up with me.

Thank you for you guys who leave your reviews. As I've said before and I'll say it again, your words make my day:

Chris Shino

Akikaze Ryo - Rain55

LadyInRedz

Mew-Star-Mew

Karisma Jestler

riddlefame15

kinicia

Guest

Person

TheNinjaKitty13

and all those who leave their words after this is posted. Thank you so very very much!

Thanks for those who put this story into their alert-list:

Akikaze Ryo - Rain55

LadyInRedz

Mew-Star-Mew

Karisma Jestler

TheNinjaKitty13

MooandCookies16

Petra Ferreira

dumplingsaregood (P.S. I love dumplings too!)

hanamiyuki (I can't put the . in your name)

queenofspades19

I take it as a sign you like what I wrote. Hehehe.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, if not more.

I would like to share some things with you guys.

The title of this story is inspired from a poem, titled 'Colour of His Hair', and just as this story talks about discrimination, the poem talks about how a person went to jail because of his hair colour. I received reviews about how people in this story are _hair-ist_ (courtesy of Mew-Star-Mew) and how silly this whole hair-ist thing. I admit, it is.

That's the whole point.

In reality, maybe it's not hair colour, it's something else (I won't get into those heavy stuff, I assume we're on the same page here).

I was thinking how to bring that theme on a lighter media, but not on a lighter note. And that's how this story came about.

I hope with this there's something else besides the fun of reading it that you will take away with you.

Thanks for your support for the 'Colours of Our Hair'.

My next story will be an AU titled Dragon's Tears. It will feature Reine, again (partly because I can't think of any other good name and I love Neil-Reine pairing hehehe). I promise I'll make it into a good story if not better than this one!

Hope to see you guys there, too! ^^

and sorry for the long message.

Regards,

imaginebelieve


End file.
